The Snow Queen
by Niettono
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Elsa murió para salvar a Anna, pero el hombre en la Luna la trajo de vuelta como un espíritu. Después de cuatrocientos años de aislamiento en su castillo de hielo, Pitch ha vuelto y Elsa es escogida como la siguiente Guardián ¿Podrá ella aprender a confiar en sí misma lo suficiente como para convertirse en lo que el Hombre en la Luna le dice que está destinada a ser?
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Primero, aclararé que este fic NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El fic original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes, porque sé que leer en inglés puede cansar después de un tiempo. Es su primer fic, así que no sean tan duros. Sin más, los dejo leer, ¡que disfruten!**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO: Perdida**

—¡Elsa! ¡No!

Me volví y vi a Anna corriendo hacia mí. Detrás de ella, vi a un hombre levantando una ballesta, apuntándole.

—¡Anna! —grité, saltando frente a ella. La flecha perforó mi pecho y caí en la nieve, tiñéndola de rojo con mi sangre. Alcé la vista a tiempo para ver a un hombre rubio y musculoso besar a Anna justo antes que ella terminara de tornarse en hielo sólido. Las lágrimas nublaron mi vista mientras salían de mis ojos.

Pero entonces Anna empezó a derretirse y me sentí aliviada de que ella estaba a salvo de mí, ¿Cómo? Quise preguntar, pero se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil respirar y mi vista se estaba tornando en un negro sin fin. No podía sentir la nieve en la que sabía que estaba tirada.

La última cosa que escuché antes que la oscuridad se apoderara de mí fue, "un acto de amor puro podrá derretir un corazón congelado". Amor, por supuesto.

Cuando desperté, era de noche y estaba flotando en agua tan helada como la nieve que caía a mí alrededor. En el cielo, la luna brillaba hermosamente, más grande y brillante que nunca. Yo era Elsa, la Reina de las Nieves, eso fue lo que la Luna me dijo.

Mi cuerpo salió del agua y cuando vi hacia abajo, me encontré a mi misma parada en un gigantesco copo de nieve flotante. Mirando alrededor, vi que estaba en el fiordo. Tenía que volver al castillo, sólo para saber si Anna estaba bien, así podría volver a mi castillo de hielo en la montaña del Norte.

Volé hasta el castillo y me quedé flotando fuera de la ventana de Anna. Ella estaba durmiendo, con el hombre rubio que la había besado a su lado. En la esquina del cuarto vi dos cunas y ahogué un grito. ¿Ellos tuvieron niños? Mi pánico solo creció una vez empecé a pensar. Su embarazo debió durar nueve meses, más el tiempo que tardaron en casarse y concebir. No, eso no podía estar bien. Yo era la Reina, y sin importar que la gente pensara si era malvada o no ¡Ellos no me habrían dejado allí por nueve meses! ¡No hay manera en la que hubiera sobrevivido! ¡Me habría ahogado! Un pensamiento me atacó y aferré mis manos a mi pecho. La flecha no estaba, y no había ningún signo de que allí hubiese estado alguna vez.

Mi respiración se tornó en jadeos desesperados ¿Me estaba volviendo loca? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¡Esto debía ser alguna clase de sueño loco! De repente, Anna despertó gritando mi nombre, incorporándose en la cama, provocando que el hombre a su lado también despertara bruscamente y que los bebés empezaran a llorar. Luego observé cómo Anna se daba cuenta que era sólo un mal sueño y se apresuraba a calmar a sus hijos.

—¿Un mal sueño otra vez? —Preguntó el hombre cuando ella volvió a la cama. Ella asintió y se acurrucó a su lado, sollozando.

—Oh Kristoff, fue tan real.

—Lo sé —el hombre, Kristoff, susurró mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos— Pero ella ha estado muerta por diez años, Anna. Es hora de dejarla ir. Elsa no hubiera querido que gastaras el resto de tu vida lamentando su muerte.

—Lo sé —Anna se lamentó en el pecho de Kristoff, y se quedaron dormidos así. Podía verlos desde fuera de la ventana.

No podía soportarlo más. Aterricé de nuevo en el suelo y corrí hacia uno de los guardias.

—¡Disculpe! —lo llamé, pero él seguía como si yo no estuviera allí, luego empezó a caminar y pude ver cómo me atravesaba. Lo miré con los ojos como platos antes de ver la nieve comenzar a caer fuertemente. Mis emociones se estaban saliendo de control.

Haciendo el gigantesco copo de nieve otra vez, volé hacia la montaña del Norte.

* * *

**¡Hola, yo de nuevo! Bueno, así termina el prólogo. La otras dos semanas estaré en parciales (exámenes de la universidad), así que no sé cuándo exactamente estaré subiendo el primer capítulo, pero no seré mala, sé que esperar es cruel y trataré de traérselos lo antes posible.**

**Para aquellos que quieran ver el fic original, acá les dejo un link: s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**

**Espero que el fic les esté gustando.**

**Niettono**


	2. Capítulo 01

******Disclaimer: Este fic NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El fic original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: ****s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**

******¡Sigo viva! Después de esta primera semana de parciales, vengo a traerles el primer capítulo. Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que agregaron la historia a favoritos y a alertas, y a los que dejaron un _review, _porque a pesar que la historia no es mía y que solo la traduzco, ¡me hizo muy feliz! También agradecer sus buenos deseos hacia mi por mis exámenes, realmente lo aprecio. Bueno, pararé de hablar y los dejaré leer ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 01: Soledad**

Pensé que sabía lo que era la soledad cuando era humana, pero eso fue nada comparado a lo que he pasado estos cuatrocientos años. Esa primera noche estuvo llena de confusión. Afortunadamente mi castillo de hielo y Malvavisco seguían donde los dejé. Me tomó mucho tiempo aceptar que estaba muerta desde hacía una década, mientras caminaba por ahí, haciendo que nevara.

A través de mis primeros años de vida como un espíritu, vigilé de cerca a Anna y a su esposo, Kristoff. Me hizo muy feliz ver que él era totalmente diferente de Hans, y que realmente la amaba. Ella era feliz y eso era todo lo que yo hubiese querido para ella. Era una reina maravillosa, aunque un poco extraña, por su naturaleza excesivamente entusiasta. Cada año, en el aniversario de mi muerte, ella venía a mi castillo de hielo, construía un hombre de nieve afuera y pasaba algunas horas hablándome de todos los cambios que habían ocurrido ese año. Ocasionalmente Kristoff venía con ella, pero eso era muy raro.

Realmente me conmovió que ella hiciera algo así por mí. Así que cuando murió, hice una escultura de hielo de ella, así podría hablarle cada año, en el aniversario de su muerte. No es que tuviera mucho que contarle, hasta hace cien años cuando decidí dejar el castillo y explorar el mundo.

Ver el mundo por primera vez en trescientos años fue abrumador. Todos los inventos que la gente de mi época jamás habría soñado, hechos realidad. Televisores, radios, carros, computadoras, aviones, trenes ¡y muchas cosas más! Debo admitir que todo eso me desconcertó por unos cuantos años, pero tomé algunos libros y leí al respecto ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado todo eso en trescientos años? Fue muy extraño al principio, pero ya no lo es tanto.

Durante el verano, me encerraba en mi castillo de hielo. No quería accidentalmente llevar el invierno a un país en medio del verano de nuevo. Pero cuando el invierno llegaba, me gustaba pasar mis días en los parques, porque son absolutamente encantadores. Puedo ver la belleza en las ciudades modernas y su arquitectura, pero casi toda la naturaleza ha sido quitada por ello. Eso, en cierto modo, me hace entristecer.

Nadie me veía. La gente simplemente pasaba de mí y me atravesaba como si no existiera, porque para ellos, no existía. No había tal cosa llamada La Reina de la Nieve. Solo era un cambio en las estaciones para ellos. Sin embargo, eso no era tan malo. Si no era real para ellos, no los podía herir ¿verdad?

Por otro lado, eso me inquietaba profundamente. Sí, estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, pero esto era otro nivel. Digo, podía estar en medio de una habitación llena de gente, gritando a todo pulmón y nadie se percataría. Cuando era humana, el aislarme era una opción. Ahora era algo sobre lo que no tenía voz ni voto. Sí, probablemente yo habría escogido aislarme si hubiese tenido otra opción por el bien de la seguridad de todos, pero al menos habría sido mi elección.

Caminando hacia el balcón de mi castillo de hielo, me senté en el barandal a mirar la luna. El cielo estaba despejado aquí en lo alto de la montaña. Tan claro y hermoso. El viento sopló fuertemente a mí alrededor, y habría titiritado si el frío me molestase, pero no lo hace. Jamás lo ha hecho.

— ¿Por qué me hiciste esto a mi? —Pregunté— ¿A caso no fueron suficientes mi sufrimiento y soledad en vida?, ¿fue tan grande mi crimen que tengo que cargar con el castigo ahora que estoy muerta, por el resto de la eternidad?

Naturalmente, la Luna no me respondió. Nunca lo hizo. Me burlé de mi misma y me alejé de su brillante resplandor. Algunas veces me pregunto, el porqué me molesto en hablarle, cuando sé que sólo se va a quedar ahí, ignorándome como siempre ¿Me hacía una desesperada el seguir preguntando por respuestas que sabía que jamás obtendría? Quizás, pero no me importa realmente. Después de todo ¿quién va a juzgarme? Estoy sola. He estado sola por cuatrocientos años.

* * *

**Sí, la autora mató a Anna y a Kristoff, pero no porque no los quisiera, porque los ama, de verdad, sino que eran humanos, y no hay manera en que un humano pueda vivir cuatroscientos años. Como vieron, este capítulo fue narrado por Elsa ¿por qué les digo esto? se preguntarán. Es porque la historia será narrada desde los puntos de vista (_POV_) de Elsa y Jack, tanto así que el siguiente capítulo (que es un tanto más largo que éste) será narrado por Jack. Pretendía subirlo hoy también, pero debo estudiar, y el tiempo no me alcanzaría. Lamento dejarlos así, trataré de traducir pronto.****  
**

**Niettono**


	3. Capítulo 02

**Disclaimer: Este fic NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El fic original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés:s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**

**¡Ya salí de parciales! Y les traigo el segundo capítulo, que ya saben será narrado por Jack. Aclararé algo. Es bien sabido que los nombres de los guardianes los cambian al momento de hacer el doblaje para Latinoamérica. Como que Norte en inglés es _North,_ Conejo en inglés es _Bunny _o _Bunnymund, _Sandy o Meme es _Sandman_, y por último Hada es _Tooth_ o _Toothiana._ El único que no cambia es el de Jack, excepto para España, que es Jack Escarcha, si no estoy mal. Pero dejaré el nombre original de Jack y el de Tooth. Y recuerden que el capítulo será narrado por Jack. Dicho esto ¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 02: Elegida (Jack's POV) **

—¡Eh, Norte! ¿Qué sucede? Vi las luces —dije, entrando a la habitación. Tooth, Conejo, Sandy y Norte voltearon a verme mientras entraba.

—Bueno, miren quién se decidió a venir —dijo Conejo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Levanté ambas manos en señal de rendición y reí.

—Lo siento, no todos tienen un escondite en el cual quedarse ¿Estoy en lo cierto, Sandy? —Sandy me dio dos pulgares arriba— Así que ¿Qué sucede?

—Pitch ha vuelto.

—¿En serio? —me quejé—¿Pitch? ¿No nos hicimos cargo de él hace un siglo?

—Sí —gruñó Norte— Lo vi cuando estaba entregando regalos, escondiéndose en la casa de alguna pobre niña.

—¿Estás seguro que fue él? —preguntó Conejo— Quiero decir, no nos hiciste venir a todos aquí solo por tu panza esta vez, ¿verdad?

Norte lo fulminó con la mirada antes de lanzar un pequeño saco a la mesa, derramando arena negra. Todos ahogaron un grito.

—Es Pitch —dijo Tooth.

—¿Qué hacemos? —pregunté, cuando Sandy empezó a jalar furiosamente la manga de mi sudadera. Bajé la vista, para ver que estaba gesticulando salvajemente hacia la ventana, con una luna creciente sobre su cabeza. Siguiendo su línea de visión hasta la ventana en el techo, vi que la luna brillaba anormalmente— Ehmm ¿Chicos?

Todos miraron hacia la ventana y Tooth se emocionó.

—¡Un nuevo Guardián! —chilló— Me pregunto quién será.

—Siempre y cuando no sea la Marmota — murmuró Conejo

Entonces vi como un cristal más grande que yo salía del suelo. Tenía un resplandor azul, así que entrecerré los ojos, estudiando la figura con curiosidad.

—¿_Así_ es como fui escogido para ser un Guardián? —pregunté, pero nadie respondió. Estaban ocupados mirando el cristal, expectantes. Una figura apareció, y fruncí el ceño algo confundido— Pero ese… ¿ese no soy _yo_? —miré alrededor— ¿No soy ya un Guardián? —pero todos me mandaron a callar y siguieron viendo la figura.

Mi figura sobre el cristal, dio un paso hacia un lado y otra figura emergió a su lado. Era una majestuosa figura femenina. Y siendo honesto conmigo mismo, agregaría incluso, hermosa ¿Pero quién era ella? Mirando a los demás, vi que ellos tenían la misma expresión de confusión en sus rostros.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté.

—No lo sé —dijo Norte lentamente, aún pensando.

Abruptamente, Tooth chasqueó los dedos.

—¡Esa es Elsa! —dijo— ¡La Reina de la Nieve!

—¿Reina de la Nieve? —repetí, volviendo a mirar la figura.

—¿La que vive en ese castillo de hielo en Noruega? —dijo Norte.

—¡¿Castillo de hielo?! —repetí, ¿qué castillo de hielo? ¿Cómo es que no sabía nada de esto?

—¡Es ella! —Tooth confirmó, emocionada.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Conejo— Quiero decir, ella nunca deja su castillo ¿Qué podría saber ella sobre los niños? ¿O del mundo moderno? Todas las historias hablan de lo malvada que es.

—Bueno — Norte se encogió de hombros— Manny dice que ella es la nueva Guardián, así que enviaré a mis yetis para que la vayan a buscar.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y corrí a detenerlo cuando recordé cómo los yetis me buscaron a mí.

—¡Wow, Norte! Quizás, ¿debería ir yo a traerla? Los yetis no son los mejores dando una buena primera impresión— Norte me sonrió.

—Está bien— dijo, lanzándome una bola de nieve— Ve a traerla, pero si no puedes manejarlo, lo haremos _a mi manera_.

Reí y rodé los ojos, y salí volando hacia Noruega.

Aterricé en un parque y miré a mi alrededor. Estaba lleno de gente, y muchos niños estaban fuera, jugando. Estaba este pequeño grupo de niños, los cuales molestaban a una niña de cabellos rojos que tenía la nariz metida en un libro. Le estaban tirando bolas de nieve mientras ella trataba de proteger las páginas del libro de ésta.

—¡Vamos Annalise! ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Muy fea para jugar en la nieve? — Uno de los chicos se burló mientras le lanzaba otra bola de nieve.

Fruncí el ceño ante sus payasadas hacia la pobre niña, cuyo libro estaba empapado y probablemente arruinado. Me incliné y empecé a golpear el grupo de niños con bolas de nieve. Eventualmente, se distrajeron con su guerra de nieve tanto como para dejar sola a Annalise.

Satisfecho, volteé para ver cómo estaba la niña y fue cuando _la vi_. La Reina de la Nieve. Observé cómo colocaba un libro en la mesa, al lado de la pelirroja. Haciendo alrededor de sus manos, hizo un elegante collar de hielo antes de dejarlo encima del libro. Después escribió algo en la nieve, se apartó haciendo un copo de nieve en sus manos y lo hizo volar para que éste besara la punta de la nariz de la niña.

Annalise alzó la vista con los ojos llorosos. Su rostro se iluminó inmediatamente vio los regalos y el mensaje que La Reina de la Nieve dejó para ella, luego deslizó el collar por su cabeza, abrazó el libro a su pecho y corrió para encontrar a sus padres.

La Reina de la Nieve miraba desde la distancia y caminé hacia ella. Usaba un hermoso vestido azul, con una capa transparente y mangas que dejaban sus hombros descubiertos, que parecían estar hechos de hielo. Su cabello rubio platinado estaba peinado con una desordenada trenza francesa y con pequeños copos de nieve enredados en él. Mientras más me acercaba, pude notar la gentil sonrisa en sus labios rojos, así como en sus ojos, que eran del mismo color azul hielo que los míos, y su piel era tan pálida como la nieve que nos rodeaba.

—Impresionante —dije, haciéndola saltar. Ella me miró y luego se volteó.

—No fue nada —dijo. Caminé para ver el mensaje en la nieve: "Eres hermosa, Annalise". Sonriendo, me volví para mirarla, pero ella ya no estaba. Solo había una fría ráfaga de aire. Mirando hacia arriba, ella era ya un punto en el cielo. Sonreí y fui tras ella. Ella no era la única que podía volar.

Sentí mi mandíbula caerse cuando vislumbré el castillo de hielo. Era una impresionante muestra de habilidad. Volé a través de las puertas del balcón, todavía asombrado por los delicados detalles mientras empecé a inspeccionar el candelabro del techo ¿Por qué nunca pensé en algo como esto?

—Maravilloso lugar el que tienes aquí ¿Lo hiciste tú misma? —debajo de mí, ella emitió un grito agudo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —demandó.

—Te fuiste antes que pudiera iniciar una conversación —dije, bajando para pararme frente a ella y extenderle mi mano— Hola, soy Jack Frost.

Ella miró mi mano como si al tocarla le produciría un terrible dolor.

—Lo siento, pero te tienes que ir —dijo, mientras salía apresuradamente del lugar.

—¡Eh! —grité, volando tras ella— ¡Espera!

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, manteniendo bastante distancia entre nosotros.

—Quiero que te calmes; primero que todo, no voy a herirte. Solo necesito que vengas conmigo.

—¿A dónde?

—Al Polo Norte —dije sosteniendo mis manos en alto— Vamos, no voy a herirte —Sí, fue una buena idea que los yetis no vinieran a buscarla. Solo puedo imaginar el daño que eso hubiera causado.

—No me preocupa que tú me hieras —dijo ella en voz baja, que casi no la escucho. Su lenguaje corporal hablaba por ella de forma descomunal: su cuerpo estaba tenso y tenía las manos aferradas a su pecho. Sus acciones dejaban ver que estaba asustada, pero si no era de mí, ¿entonces de qué?— Necesitas irte —volvió a decir.

—Bueno, no iré a ningún lado, a menos que sea al Polo Norte contigo —respondí, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Su mirada me decía que no la estaba pasando bien.

—Si voy contigo, ¿me dejarás sola?

—¿Entonces irás?

—¿Tengo elección? —suspiró

—No realmente —Sonreí triunfante, dando un paso y acercándome a ella, sólo para retroceder cuando ella se alejo de mí. Sacando la bola de nieve de mi bolsillo, la lancé al suelo de hielo— ¡Al Polo Norte! —dije y se convirtió en un portal— Las damas primero.

Elsa me lanzó una mirada cansada, mientras pasaba al portal y yo la seguí. Al otro lado, estábamos justo fuera del taller de Norte. Abrí la puerta y la dejé entrar primero.

—Ah ¡Aquí está! —gritó Norte— ¡Elsa! ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien —respondió— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Espero que Jack te haya tratado bien— Norte continuó como si ella no hubiese hablado.

—Me acosó hasta que accedí a venir con él.

—Agradece que los convencí de dejarme ir a buscarte en lugar de los yetis— dije, volando para sentarme en el mostrador— Ellos enviaron a los yetis a buscarme y fui metido en un saco y luego arrojado por un portal.

Elsa me lanzó una mirada antes de volverse hacia Norte.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Norte hizo su pregunta a un lado

—Llegaremos a eso, pero primero: ¡Presentaciones! Ya conoces a Jack, por supuesto— Ella me miró

— Por supuesto.

—Conejo — ambos asintieron a modo de saludo— Sandy —Meme la saludó con la mano y ella le sonrió— y Tooth.

—¡Hola, Elsa! —dijo Tooth, volando hacia ella— Mis hadas no me han dicho más que maravillas de ti ¡Y de tus dientes!

—¿Disculpa? —Alcanzó a decir Elsa, antes que Tooth abriera su boca.

—Déjame ver ¡Oh! Son justo como los de Jack, brillantes como nieve recién caída.

Viendo que Elsa estaba incómoda y tratando de alejarse de ella, jalé a Tooth por el brazo.

—¡Tooth! —dije, consiguiendo su atención. Ella me miró, luego miró a Elsa, notando su incómoda y algo asustada expresión.

—Lo siento —dijo— son hermosos.

—¿Va alguien a decirme por qué estoy aquí? —Elsa preguntó por tercera vez.

—¿Quieres saber por qué? —preguntó Norte— Te diré el porqué ¡Porque ahora eres un Guardián!

Y justo como conmigo, toda una fiesta empezó. Los yetis alzaron unas antorchas con fuego y las hacían girar, y los elfos empezaron a tocar música. Todos comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de Elsa. Ella trató de decir algo que sonaba como a "¡Deténganse!", pero no podían escucharla por el ruido. Me alarmé cuando una ventisca empezó a rodearla. Estaba agarrando su cabello con fuerza, y sus ojos tenían una expresión de pánico. Me paré justo antes que hielo y nieve explotaran por todas partes.

—¡Deténganse! —gritó Elsa, y entonces ahogó un grito al ver lo que había hecho. Aferró sus manos a su pecho y empezó a caminar de espaldas hacia la puerta— Lo siento, me tengo que ir—pero Tooth la detuvo.

—Elsa, por favor, no creo que tú entiendas lo que hacemos —entonces, Tooth voló hacia el brillante globo terráqueo— Cada una de esas luces es un niño.

—Un niño que cree —agregó Norte— Y bueno o malo, obediente o travieso, nosotros les protegemos.

—Miren —dijo Elsa tratando de alejarse de todos— Lo que ustedes hacen es maravilloso y admirable, pero ustedes no me quieren. Yo… Yo solo heriré a alguien.

—Por supuesto que no- ¡oh! —Tooth voló muy cerca de la cara de Elsa, haciendo que ella levantara una mano en defensa, y logrando que un carámbano de hielo saliera disparado a solo centímetros de la cara de Tooth. Elsa abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y de inmediato volvió a poner su mano sobre su pecho.

—Lo siento —dijo— Pero no puedo.

—El Hombre de la Luna dice que puedes —dijo Norte y Elsa detuvo su paso hacia la puerta, para voltear a mirar a Norte.

—¿Qué?

—El Hombre de la Luna te escogió para ser la nueva Guardián, Elsa —le expliqué.

—No, eso no puede estar bien. Tienen a la chica equivocada. Yo no debo estar con… con las _personas_. Estoy destinada a permanecer en mi castillo por mí misma.

—No, no lo estás —dijo Tooth, siendo cuidadosa de mantener su distancia— En ese enorme castillo por ti misma, debes sentirte sola.

—¿Sola? He estado sola por cuatrocientos años.

—¿No lo ves? No tienes que estar sola nunca más. Tú perteneces aquí, con nosotros. Un Guardián.

—No, yo pertenezco a mi castillo, donde no puedo herir a nadie.

—¡Espera un momento! —dijo Conejo, saltando hacia ella— ¿Tú estás tratando de decirme que no quieres herir a nadie, a pesar que cada historia que he escuchado habla de ti secuestrando niños y causando dolor?

—No puedo hacer nada respecto a lo que los humanos escriben sobre mí.

—Pero, ¿cómo sé que no es cierto? —la retó Conejo.

—¡Wow! Espera un momento Conejo —dije, saltando en medio de ellos— Ella reconfortó a una pequeña niña que estaba siendo atacada, antes de que huyera de mí. Esas historias no son ciertas.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Norte— ¡Todos estamos aquí discutiendo mientras Pitch está ahí fuera, en algún lugar!

—¿Pitch Black? —preguntó Elsa. Norte la miró.

—¿Lo conoces? —él preguntó y ella asintió.

—Tuve unos cuantos altercados con él. No terminaron nada bien —Ella llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabello— El Hombre de la Luna cometió un error. Me siento halagada y honrada por la oportunidad, pero solo terminaré haciendo más mal que bien. Lo siento.

Y justo así, ella se fue. Todos nos mantuvimos en silencio por varios minutos, mirándonos unos a otros. Tooth volvió a su palacio y yo salí del lugar.

* * *

**Olvidé agradecer a todas, porque la historia hasta el momento ha sido bien recibida ¡gracias! **

**Me demoré un tanto en traducir este capítulo porque, como ya se dieron cuenta, es más largo que el anterior (éste tiene unas 2177 palabras, mientras que el anterior tiene unas 685) Y me demoraré también en el que sigue, porque tiene aproximadamente 2700 palabras, y que además será narrado por Elsa. Pero les prometo que lo publicaré entre el viernes y el domingo de la otra semana, ese será mi "horario" para publicar los capítulos, así que estén pendientes en esos tres días (;**

**Niettono**


	4. Capítulo 03

**********Disclaimer: Este fic NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El fic original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: ****s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**

**************¡Hola! En este capítulo hay una canción, _"_Por supuesto que quiero hacer un muñeco" o ****************"_Of course I want to build a snowman"_** que es como una respuesta de Elsa a la canción "Y si hacemos un muñeco" de la película. Si sienten curiosidad por escucharla, pueden poner el nombre en Youtube y les aparecerá. Un último detalle, Zerlinda hizo unos pequeños cambios a la letra aquí y allá, pero no son tan grandes ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 03: Respuestas**

Sucede que estaba en el parque, viendo cómo este grupo de niños molestaban a una pobre pelirroja llamada Annalise. Las bolas de nieve que le tiraron empaparon las hojas del libro. Suspiré, viendo cómo lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y caminé dentro de una librería cercana, agarré una copia. Fuera, vi cómo los matones eran golpeados por un puñado de bolas de nieve que venían en la dirección de un chico descalzo, con una sudadera azul llena de escarcha, apoyándose en una vara curvada. Eso es extraño. Ese chico no pudo lanzar _todas_ esas bolas de nieve de esa manera. Deben haber venido de otro grupo de chicos que seguro salió corriendo.

La niña, Annalise, estaba acurrucada sobre su libro, llorando. Sentí mi corazón doler por ella mientras colocaba el libro a su lado ¿Fue así como Anna se sintió cuando me rehusé a dejar mi habitación? Hice un collar de hielo y escribí un mensaje en la nieve antes de alejarme, deteniéndome lo suficiente para hacer volar un copo de nieve hacia ella. Ella alzó la vista y el copo se derritió al instante en la punta de su nariz. No pude evitar sonreír cuando su rostro se iluminó al ver los regalos que le dejé.

—Impresionante —escuché detrás de mí. Era el chico sin zapatos y sudadera azul. Su cabello era blanco y sus ojos azules. Su piel era tan pálida como la mía.

Él no podía estar hablándome a mí, lo sabía. Nadie podía verme. Aun así, me gusta responder los comentarios que escucho en el parque, porque de otra manera olvidaría cómo hablar.

—No fue nada —respondí, y volé de vuelta a mi castillo de hielo en mi copo de nieve gigante cuando él se alejó. Aterricé en el balcón y entré. Di un respingo cuando escuché un silbido, y miré alrededor buscando de dónde venía.

—Maravilloso lugar el que tienes aquí ¿Lo hiciste tú misma?

Grité sobresaltada, cuando vi al chico de cabello blanco, volando alrededor del candelabro en el techo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exigí. Él parecía no inmutarse por mi tono.

—Te fuiste antes que pudiera iniciar una conversación —dijo indiferente, aterrizando frente a mí, extendiéndome su mano para que la estrechara a modo de saludo— Hola, soy Jack Frost.

Miré su mano con cansancio. Yo no había tenido contacto físico con nadie por cientos de años ¿Y si pierdo el control y lo congelo?

—Lo siento —dije— pero te tienes que ir —caminé en línea recta hacia la puerta, pero el chico -Jack- me siguió.

— ¡Eh! ¡Espera! —me llamó.

Quería gemir con exasperación. Primero Anna, ¿ahora él? ¿Por qué no puedo conocer a alguien que pueda dejarme sola por su propio bien?

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté, girándome cuando estuve segura que había una segura cantidad de distancia entre los dos.

—Quiero que te calmes; primero que todo, no voy a herirte. Solo necesito que vengas conmigo.

— ¿A dónde? —entrecerré los ojos. La última vez que alguien además de mí y Malvavisco vino a mi castillo, desperté en el calabozo del castillo de Arendelle. Pero antes que eso sucediera, congelé el corazón de Anna. Malas cosas pasaron cuando otras personas vinieron aquí. Jack sostuvo sus manos en alto y no se movió.

—Al Polo Norte. Vamos, no voy a herirte

—No me preocupa que tú me hieras —dije. Me preocupa que _yo_ te hiera a _ti_— Tienes que irte.

—Bueno, no iré a ningún lado a menos que sea al Polo Norte contigo —dijo con una sonrisa, como si todo esto lo divirtiera.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Él era tan obstinado como Anna. Si es que no lo era más.

—Si voy contigo, ¿me dejarás sola?

— ¿Entonces irás? —sus ojos se iluminaron. Suspirando, lo miré.

— ¿Tengo elección?

—No realmente —admitió, sonriendo por su victoria. Avanzó unos pasos hacia mí, pero retrocedió cuando vio que me alejé. Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó algo que parecía ser un globo de nieve antes de lanzarlo contra el suelo— ¡Al Polo Norte! —dijo y de alguna manera, un torbellino apareció en el suelo—Damas primero.

Caminé con cautela hacia el torbellino, observando a Jack para asegurarme que no intentara nada. No lo hizo y entré en el torbellino, solo para ir a través de este y encontrarme a mí misma en un lugar nevado fuera de una puerta. Debe haber sido alguna especie de portal.

Jack abrió la puerta y caminé dentro, para ver varias figuras extrañas. La más grande, con una larga barba blanca y usando un enterizo rojo, aplaudió cuando me vio. Él me recordaba un poco a Santa Claus.

—Ah ¡Aquí está! —gritó con un acento Ruso— ¡Elsa! ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien —respondí— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Aparentemente, no me escuchó o estaba ignorándome a propósito porque continuó hablando como si yo no hubiese dicho nada.

—Espero que Jack te haya tratado bien.

—Me acosó hasta que accedí a venir con él—le informé, levantando las cejas.

—Agradece que los convencí de dejarme ir a buscarte en lugar de los yetis— dijo Jack, sentándose en un escritorio cercano, señalando a las criaturas peludas que estaban en la habitación— Ellos enviaron a los yetis a buscarme y fui metido en un saco y luego arrojado por un portal.

Lo miré. Si esa era la alternativa, entonces supongo que estaba agradecida que él me buscara en vez de los yetis. Pero él no necesitaba saber eso. Volví a mirar al hombre que parecía Santa Claus.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

El hombre hizo mi pregunta a un lado y fue cuando noté que tenía las palabras "Travieso" y "Bueno" tatuados en sus antebrazos. Supongo que si el chico que me trajo aquí es Jack Frost, no sería tan descabellado asumir que los otros también eran personajes de cuentos de hadas.

—Llegaremos a eso, pero primero: ¡Presentaciones! Ya conoces a Jack, por supuesto.

— Por supuesto—asentí, mirando a Jack.

—Conejo.

Lo que parecía más como un canguro asintió y yo le devolví el gesto ¿El Conejo de Pascua? Adiviné.

— Sandy.

Un hombre pequeño y redondo hecho de arena dorada me saludó con la mano. Él se veía algo dulce, así que le sonreí.

— y Tooth.

Una mujer que se veía como si fuera parte colibrí, voló directamente a mi espacio personal.

— ¡Hola, Elsa! —dijo emocionada— Mis hadas no me han dicho más que maravillas de ti ¡Y de tus dientes!

— ¿Disculpa? —pero ella ya estaba abriendo mi boca para inspeccionarla. Traté de alejarla de mí, pero ella estaba decidida a ver mis dientes.

—Déjame ver—dijo ella— ¡Oh! Son justo como los de Jack, brillantes como nieve recién caída.

Afortunadamente, Jack la alejó de mí diciendo su nombre para obtener su atención. Ella debió notar lo incómoda que estaba porque me dedico una débil sonrisa.

—Lo siento —dijo— son hermosos—definitivamente el Hada de los Dientes.

— ¿Va alguien a decirme por qué estoy aquí? —repetí.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué? —dijo Claus— Te diré el por qué ¡Porque ahora eres un Guardián!

Aparentemente, el volverse un Guardián era similar a volverse reina, el motivo de una gigantesca celebración. Los enormes yetis empezaron a girar y lanzar palos que tenían fuego en las puntas. Pequeños elfos, vestidos con trajes rojos en forma de cono con cascabeles en la punta, tocaban música. Banderas con una "G" en ellas, cayeron desde el techo.

Yo no sabía lo que era un Guardián, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Estoy destinada a permanecer aislada, la luna lo ha dejado en claro. Traté de decirles que se detuvieran, pero no lo hacían. El pánico empezó a fluir a través de mí y pude sentir que el control de mis poderes se me iba de las manos, formando una ventisca a mi alrededor. Sin embargo, nadie parecía haberlo notado, la música solo se tornó más fuerte y todo fue demasiado.

— ¡Deténganse!

Y justo así, el poco control que tenía sobre mis poderes, desapareció. La ventisca a mi alrededor explotó y cuando alcé la vista, vi que todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve. Ahogué un grito, horrorizada de que había perdido el control después de tantos años manteniéndolo intacto y traté de irme del lugar.

— Lo siento—dije— me tengo que ir—pero Tooth me detuvo antes que pudiera llegar a la puerta.

—Elsa, por favor—dijo— No creo que tú entiendas lo que hacemos —entonces voló hacia un enorme globo terráqueo cubierto por miles de pequeñas luces— Cada una de esas luces es un niño.

—Un niño que cree —agregó Claus— Y bueno o malo, obediente o travieso, nosotros les protegemos.

No me estaban entendiendo.

—Miren —dije, tratando de imponer cierta distancia— Lo que ustedes hacen es maravilloso y admirable, pero ustedes no me quieren. Yo-Yo solo heriré a alguien.

—Por supuesto que no- ¡oh! —Tooth trató de protestar, pero voló muy cerca de mí y levanté mi mano para bloquearla por miedo de que invadiera mi boca de nuevo. Pero mis inestables emociones causaron que un carámbano de hielo saliera disparado justo a centímetros de su rostro. Inmediatamente volví mi mano hacia mi pecho.

—Lo siento —dije de nuevo, caminando hacia la puerta— Pero no puedo.

—El Hombre de la Luna dice que puedes —dijo Claus.

Me detuve y volteé a mirarlos a todos.

— ¿Qué?

—El Hombre de la Luna te escogió para ser la nueva Guardián, Elsa —explicó Jack, pero yo ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—No, eso no puede estar bien. Tienen a la chica equivocada. Yo no debo estar con-con _personas_. Estoy destinada a permanecer en mi castillo por mí misma.

—No, no lo estás —dijo Tooth gentilmente. Afortunadamente, estaba conservando su distancia— En ese enorme castillo por ti misma, debes sentirte sola.

— ¿Sola? —repetí— He estado sola por cuatrocientos años.

— ¿No lo ves? —Tooth me presionó— ¡No tienes que estar sola nunca más! Tú perteneces aquí, con nosotros. Un Guardián.

Los recuerdos de Anna convirtiéndose en hielo pasaron ante a mis ojos.

—No, yo pertenezco a mi castillo donde no puedo herir a nadie.

— ¡Espera un momento! —dijo Conejo. Él tenía un acento Australiano— ¿Tú estás tratando de decirme que no quieres herir a nadie, a pesar que cada historia que he escuchado habla de ti secuestrando niños y causando dolor?

—No puedo hacer nada respecto a lo que los humanos escriben sobre mí.

—Pero, ¿cómo sé que no es cierto?

— ¡Wow! —dijo Jack, parándose en medio de ambos—Espera un momento Conejo. Ella reconfortó a una pequeña niña que estaba siendo atacada, antes de que huyera de mí. Esas historias no son ciertas.

— ¡Suficiente! —gritó Claus— ¡Todos estamos aquí discutiendo mientras Pitch está ahí fuera, en algún lugar!

— ¿Pitch Black? —pregunté, recordando al horrible hombre de piel grisácea. Claus me miró.

— ¿Lo conoces? —yo asentí.

—Tuve unos cuantos altercados con él. No terminaron nada bien —Él me había querido como una aliada, obviamente escuchando las mismas historias que Conejo, pero tenía a Malvavisco para sacarlo fuera del castillo. Aun así, esto me lo guardé para mí misma— El Hombre de la Luna cometió un error. Me siento halagada y honrada por la oportunidad, pero solo terminaré haciendo más mal que bien.

Entonces me fui volando en mi copo de nieve hacia mi castillo antes que pudieran protestar.

Era el aniversario de la muerte de Anna, así que me arrodillé frente a su escultura de hielo. Había algo que necesitaba decir, que probablemente debí haber dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía a través de la puerta de mi habitación.

_Sí, quiero hacer un muñeco,_

_Lo he dicho, lo confesé._

_Pero encerrada debía estar._

_Oh, cómo odié esconderme, _

_Pero era lo mejor. _

_Sabes que aún eres mi mejor amiga,_

_Yo desearía aún_

_Estar a tu lado._

_Por supuesto que quiero hacer un muñeco,_

_Oh, cómo hubiera amado hacer un muñeco._

Suspiré temblorosa antes de seguir.

_Sabes, quiero hacer un muñeco,_

_Correr, bailar y jugar._

_Estaba tan sola en mi habitación,_

_Todo era una total penumbra_

_¡Pero ahí tenía que estar!_

_(No te rindas, Elsa)_

_Debías sentirte muy sola,_

_Lo sé, yo también lo estaba,_

_Pero mis poderes no podía controlar, _

_No dejes ver lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver lo que hay en ti._

Lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas y me moví para recostar mi espalda contra la estatua, llevando mis rodillas hacia mi pecho.

_¿Anna?_

_Sí, sabía que estabas ahí fuera. _

_Debió ser duro para ti._

_Pero mis poderes habían crecido demasiado._

_Tenía mucho miedo._

_Sola debía estar._

_Pero tú merecías algo mejor,_

_De lo que pude ser._

_¡No había nada que pudiera hacer!_

_Desearía que hiciéramos un muñeco. _

Con un movimiento de mi mano, hice que un hombre de nieve apareciera a los pies de su estatua antes de dejarme llevar por el llanto. Más allá del sonido de mis sollozos, escuché a alguien suspirar y sentarse a mi lado. Rápidamente sequé las lágrimas de mi rostro y alcé la vista para ver a Jack, antes de voltear hacia otro lado.

— ¿Quién era ella? —preguntó. No necesitaba ser telépata para saber de quién estaba hablando.

—Era mi hermana menor.

— ¿Y qué con el muñeco de nieve? —Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso en mis labios.

—Ella solía despertarme a cualquier hora de la noche, suplicándome que hiciera un muñeco con ella. Una noche, convertí todo el salón de baile en un tipo de paraíso de nieve-

—Un momento, ¿quieres decir que tenías estos poderes cuando eras humana? — asentí.

—Nací con ellos, y entonces…

*_*_* Inserten todo lo ocurrido en la película Frozen aquí *_*_*

—Y entonces Hans me dijo que yo la había asesinado. Casi lo creí, si no hubiese visto a Anna corriendo hacia él. Su cabello se había vuelto blanco y su piel estaba cubierta de escarcha. Vi a alguien apuntándole con una ballesta y la halé para que quedara detrás de mí, así que la flecha me golpeó en su lugar. Cuando desperté, estaba flotando en el fiordo y había estado muerta por diez años. Vigilé a Anna desde entonces, pero después que muriera, prácticamente me quedé aquí. Solo empecé a confiar en mí misma como para explorar el mundo hace cien años.

Jack me miró, no con lástima ni miedo sino con empatía.

—Debes encontrar tu centro —dijo.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Tu centro —repitió— Cuando lo encuentres, sabrás porqué fuiste escogida. Como… ¡Yo! Mi centro es la diversión.

— ¿Diversión?

—Sí. Eso es lo que le doy a los niños, lo que protejo en ellos.

—Yo no tengo un centro.

—Por supuesto que lo tienes. Todos los Guardianes tienen uno.

—No soy un Guardián, Jack.

—Seguro que lo eres —insistió, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a mí— Mira, sé que es difícil en un principio, para mí lo fue también. El Hombre en la Luna no te escoge solo porque sí. Siempre hay una razón. No te habría escogido si no.

— ¡Congelé el corazón de mi propia hermana, Jack! —dije, tratando de hacerlo entender— ¡Se convirtió en hielo sólido! El Hombre en la Luna me trajo de vuelta para castigarme.

—Pero ella vivió —argumentó— ¡La salvaste!

—No —lo contradije, negando con la cabeza— Kristoff la salvó. Él la besó, derritió su corazón.

Jack frunció el ceño

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tiene que ver un beso en todo esto?

— Un acto de amor puro podrá derretir un corazón congelado. Cuando Kristoff la besó, fue un beso de amor verdadero —pasé mis manos tras mi cuello y me quité el relicario de plata que tenía alrededor del cuello, para mostrárselo. Mirándome, lo abrió y sonrió— Esas éramos nosotras cuando niñas. Ella me lo dio como regalo de cumpleaños —cerrándolo, lo volteó hacia donde "Te amo, Elsa" estaba grabado. Me lo devolvió y volví a ponerlo en su lugar, alrededor de mi cuello— Traté de protegerla de todo, pero no pude protegerla de mí misma.

Alzó una mano y dudó antes de ponerla en mi hombro.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Elsa —dijo— Debes dejarlo ir. Es tu miedo el que hace que pierdas el control. Lo que sucedió entre Anna y tú cuando eran niñas, fue solo un accidente. Está en el pasado. Solo déjalo ir.

* * *

**Sé que no publiqué nada el fin de semana (lo digo porque acá en Colombia ya es lunes) pero los compensaré, ya verán. **

**Niettono**


	5. Capítulo 04

**********Disclaimer: Este fic NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El fic original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: ****s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**

**************Esta era la sorpresa, el capítulo 04 y será narrado por Jack. Gracias a todos los que agregan esta historia a alertas, favoritos y a los que dejan un _review. _Me hace muy feliz el que les esté gustando la historia, y disculpen mi demora en traducir. Sin más ¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 04: Anna (Jack's POV)**

Aterricé en el balcón del castillo de hielo de Elsa y entré. No había nadie, pero era un castillo bastante grande así que empecé a recorrerlo. A través de las muchas puertas de hielo, escuché un suave cantar y abrí la puerta lo justo para poder entrar. En la habitación había numerosas esculturas de hielo que se veían tan reales que casi esperaba que cobraran vida.

Elsa estaba al final de la habitación, arrodillada frente a la escultura de una chica con un par de trenzas, cantando. Se escuchaba tan triste y arrepentida.

_Sí, quiero hacer un muñeco,_

_Lo he dicho, lo confesé._

_Pero encerrada debía estar._

_Oh, cómo odié esconderme, _

_Pero era lo mejor. _

_Sabes que aún eres mi mejor amiga,_

_Yo desearía aún_

_Estar a tu lado._

_Por supuesto que quiero hacer un muñeco,_

_Oh, cómo hubiera amado hacer un muñeco._

Está bien, lo admito, estaba confundido. Ella tenía poderes invernales. Si tanto quería hacer un muñeco de nieve, ¿por qué simplemente no movía una mano y terminaba con eso? De alguna manera, sabía que quién quiera que fuera la persona de la escultura que estaba frente a ella, tenía algo que ver con eso. Pero, ¿por qué se estaba escondiendo? ¿Temía ser rechazada?

_Sabes, quiero hacer un muñeco,_

_Correr, bailar y jugar._

_Estaba tan sola en mi habitación,_

_Todo era una total penumbra_

_¡Pero ahí tenía que estar!_

_(No te rindas, Elsa)_

_Debías sentirte muy sola,_

_Lo sé, yo también lo estaba,_

_Pero mis poderes no podía controlar, _

_No dejes ver lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver lo que hay en ti._

Parecía como si ella estuviese conversando con una niña pequeña ¿Ella se encerraba en su habitación? ¿Por qué? ¡Un niño no debería quedarse encerrado en su habitación! ¡Necesitan interactuar con otras personas, para jugar, para disfrutar la vida!

_¿Anna?_

_Sí, sabía que estabas ahí fuera. _

_Debió ser duro para ti._

_Pero mis poderes habían crecido demasiado._

_Tenía mucho miedo._

_Sola debía estar._

_Pero tú merecías algo mejor,_

_De lo que pude ser._

_¡No había nada que pudiera hacer!_

_Desearía que hiciéramos un muñeco. _

Ahora, ella estaba recostada contra la estatua, llorando. Movió su mano y un hombre de nieve apareció. Asumí que el nombre de la chica era Anna. Elsa realmente debió amarla. Suspirando, caminé hacia ella y me senté a su lado. Secando las lágrimas de su rostro, me miró y luego se volteó.

— ¿Quién era ella? —pregunté.

—Era mi hermana menor.

— ¿Y qué con el muñeco de nieve?

Una triste sonrisa surcó sus labios.

—Ella solía despertarme a cualquier hora de la noche, suplicándome que hiciera un muñeco con ella. Una noche, convertí todo el salón de baile en una especie de paraíso de nieve-

Un pensamiento me atacó y la interrumpí.

—Un momento, ¿quieres decir que tenías estos poderes cuando eras humana? — ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Ella asintió.

—Nací con ellos, y entonces…

*_*_* Inserten todo lo ocurrido en la película Frozen aquí *_*_*

—Y entonces Hans me dijo que yo la había asesinado. Casi lo creí, si no hubiese visto a Anna corriendo hacia él. Su cabello se había vuelto blanco y su piel estaba cubierta de escarcha. Vi a alguien apuntándole con una ballesta y la halé para que quedara detrás de mí, así que la flecha me golpeó en su lugar.

Decir que estaba incrédulo sería un eufemismo¡Ya no había duda del porqué estaba tan determinada a permanecer aislada! El herir a Anna accidentalmente, la asustó tanto de volver a usar sus poderes, y sus padres sólo empeoraron la situación forzándola a que se quedara en su habitación todos esos años. No era difícil ver porqué sus poderes se revelaron tan rápido cuando se quitó ese guante ¡Era como una bomba de tiempo! Y fue solo mala suerte que cuando finalmente aceptó de nuevo sus poderes, congeló el corazón de Anna.

—Cuando desperté —decía— estaba flotando en el fiordo y había estado muerta por diez años. Vigilé a Anna desde entonces, pero después que muriera, prácticamente me quedé aquí. Solo empecé a confiar en mí misma como para explorar el mundo hace cien años.

Sentí total empatía hacia ella. Entendía perfectamente lo que era sacrificarse por alguien a quien amas, y después permanecer solo por cientos de años.

—Debes encontrar tu centro —dije. Ella me miró.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Tu centro —expliqué— Cuando lo encuentres, sabrás porqué fuiste escogida. Como… —estaba buscando un ejemplo—… ¡Yo! Mi centro es la diversión.

— ¿Diversión? —ella repitió y me di cuenta que no estaba entendiendo lo que le quería decir.

—Sí. Eso es lo que le doy a los niños, lo que protejo en ellos —entonces ella lo entendió, pero abrazó sus piernas a su pecho más fuertemente.

—Yo no tengo un centro.

—Por supuesto que lo tienes. Todos los Guardianes tienen uno.

—No soy un Guardián, Jack —_Aún_- admití mentalmente.

—Seguro que lo eres —dije, tratando de convencerla mientras me ponía en cuclillas frente a ella— Mira, sé que es difícil en un principio, para mí lo fue también. El Hombre en la Luna no te escoge solo porque sí. Siempre hay una razón. No te habría escogido si no.

— ¡Congelé el corazón de mi propia hermana, Jack! —exclamó— ¡Se convirtió en hielo sólido! El Hombre en la Luna me trajo de vuelta para castigarme.

—Pero ella vivió —argumenté— ¡La salvaste! — ¿Cómo podía no entenderlo?

—No —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza— Kristoff la salvó. Él la besó, derritió su corazón.

Fruncí el ceño, confundido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tiene que ver un beso en todo esto? —sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos, rogándome que entendiera.

— Un acto de amor puro podrá derretir un corazón congelado. Cuando Kristoff la besó, fue un beso de amor verdadero —se quitó su collar de plata y me lo entregó. Mirándola, lo abrí. Dentro había una pintura de dos niñas. Una un tanto mayor que la otra, con una larga trenza de cabellos rubios platinados. La más pequeña tenía el cabello rojo, peinado en dos trenzas— Esas éramos nosotras cuando niñas —explicó— Ella me lo dio como regalo de cumpleaños.

Sonriendo ante los dos rostros felices, cerré el relicario y lo giré, sintiendo un grabado en la parte de atrás. Era un mensaje, "Te amo, Elsa". Se lo devolví y volvió a ponerlo alrededor de su cuello.

—Traté de protegerla de todo —dijo— pero no pude protegerla de mí misma —enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas. Levanté una mano para reconfortarla, pero dudé antes de ponerla sobre su hombro. Me sentí mejor cuando ella no la alejó.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Elsa —dije— Debes dejarlo ir. Es tu miedo el que hace que pierdas el control. Lo que sucedió entre Anna y tú cuando eran niñas, fue solo un accidente. Está en el pasado. Solo déjalo ir.

Ella me miró y yo estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando escuché un ruido detrás de mí que me hizo voltear a ver. Era Conejo.

—Tenemos problemas, chico —dijo— Es Pitch. Está en la ciudad.

Volví a mirar a Elsa, rogándole que viniera con nosotros, pero ella negó con la cabeza y entonces, me puse en pie.

—Bien —dije— Vamos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Jack! —Pitch sonrió salvajemente cuando Conejo y yo llegamos— Qué bien que se nos unieran.

Le lancé un rayo de hielo, pero se derritió. Quedé en shock y la sonrisa de Pitch se amplió aún más.

— ¿A caso olvidé decírtelo, Jack? ¡Encontré la respuesta a esa pregunta que te hice hace tanto tiempo! —rio maniáticamente— ¿Qué combina mejor que el frío y la obscuridad? ¡Calor y obscuridad!

Traté de dispararle más rayos de hielo, pero volvieron a derretirse.

—Tus patéticos poderes de hielo no son rival para mi fuego —caballos blancos y negros emergieron, esta vez estaban hechos de cenizas y no de arena negra. Conejo lanzó sus boomerangs, Sandy usó sus látigos de arena dorada y Norte estaba listo para luchar con sus espadas. Yo agarré mi cayo defensivamente. Tooth no aparecía por ningún lugar y miré alrededor antes de verla atrapada por otro grupo de pesadillas.

El humo y las cenizas que Pitch había causado, hacían imposible el volar desde que no había suficiente oxígeno disponible para respirar. Fulminé a Pitch con la mirada y él sonrió amenazadoramente, sosteniendo perezosamente una bola de fuego y cenizas en una mano.

—Lo siento Jack. Pero el fuego vence al hielo.

Una de las pesadillas se movió hacia mí, desviando mi atención de Pitch. Sin embargo, eso no fue más que una distracción, y algo me golpeó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, noqueándome.

* * *

**Y sin más, así termina este capítulo. Nos leemos el fin de semana ¡Adiós!**

**Niettono**


	6. Capítulo 05

**************Disclaimer: Este fic NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El fic original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: ****s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**

******************¡Hoy hay otra canción! A Elsa definitivamente le gusta cantar, de eso me di cuenta mientras volvía a leer el fic para traducirlo jeje ¡No me maten! El capítulo es bastante corto, y aún estoy traduciendo el que sigue así que ustedes me sabrán perdonar. Al menos ya saben lo que le pasó a Jack, ¿no? **

* * *

**Capítulo 05: Déjalo ir. **

Miré fijamente y con desesperación a los ojos azules de Jack y sentí una pequeña chispa de esperanza. Jack tomó aire para decir algo más, pero nuestro momento lo finalizó Conejo, quien saltó frente a él.

—Tenemos problemas, chico.

Jack volvió a mirarme, sus ojos suplicaban que me uniera, pero no podía ¿Qué si pierdo el control? ¿Qué si hiero a alguien inocente? Negué con la cabeza y Jack se puso en pie.

—Bien —dijo Jack— Vamos — Y justo así, los dos Guardianes se habían ido, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Al principio, solo me quedé ahí sentada. No llorando, ni pensando realmente. Solo estaba sentada ahí, en silencio. Entonces, miré la brillante luna a través de la ventana. Me levanté y me acerqué hacia ella.

_La __nieve pinta la montaña hoy,_

_No hay huellas que seguir._

_En la soledad un reino,_

_Y la reina vive en mí._

Me abracé, apoyándome contra la pared.

_El viento ruge, _

_Y hay tormenta en mi interior,_

_Una tempestad, _

_Que de mi salió._

Herí a Anna. Dos veces. La congelé y volví a mi antiguo y miserable estilo de vida.

_Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver. _

_Buena chica tu siempre debes ser._

_No haz de abrir tu corazón,_

_Pues ya se abrió. _

No debía castigarme. Eso no es lo que Anna hubiese querido. No es algo que nadie hubiese querido.

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_No puedo ocultarlo más._

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_Libertad sin vuelta atrás._

Hice otro muñeco de nieve frente a la estatua de Anna, en su honor, y espolvoreé algo de nieve por toda la habitación antes de salir de ahí y azotar las puertas.

_Qué más da,_

_No me importa ya._

_Gran tormenta habrá,_

_El frío es parte también de mí._

Acorté mi capa trasparente para que quedara a mitad de pierna.

_Mirando a la distancia,_

_Pequeño todo es._

_Y los miedos que me ataban,_

_Muy lejos los dejé._

Corrí escaleras abajo y salí por las puertas del castillo.

_Voy a probar qué puedo hacer,_

_Sin limitar mi proceder._

_Ni mal ni bien, ni obedecer,_

_Jamás._

¡Se sentía asombroso! ¡Liberador! Seguí a correr por las escaleras en frente del castillo, pasando a Malvavisco.

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_El viento me abrazará._

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_No me verán llorar._

Ya era hora de un atuendo más moderno y práctico. Acorté mi vestido para que el dobladillo quedara justo arriba de mis muslos, y entonces la abertura del vestido subió a la parte inferior de mi cadera derecha. Hice unos pantalones blancos con vetas de hielo azul en ellos y unas botas de color azul hielo que terminaban debajo de las rodillas, con un pequeño tacón.

_Firme así,_

_Me quedo aquí,_

_Gran tormenta habrá._

Pisé fuerte y justo como antes, un gigantesco copo de nieve apareció. Hice un gesto con las manos, poniéndolas en alto, y el copo se levantó del suelo, volando conmigo en el aire, hacia la ciudad.

_Por viento y tierra _

_Mi poder florecerá,_

_Mi alma congelada_

_En fragmentos romperá._

Una inmensa nube de humo y cenizas era visible desde una milla de distancia. Ese debía ser Pitch.

_Ideas nuevas pronto cristalizaré,_

_No volveré jamás._

_No queda nada atrás._

Nunca volveré a ese estilo de vida. Es hora de dejar de vivir en el pasado. Aterricé en las sombras. Jack estaba tirado en el suelo, frotando su cabeza y tratando de levantarse mientras los otros Guardianes estaban rodeándolo. Pitch estaba usando fuego, y el fuego derrite el hielo. Pero entonces el hielo se vuelve agua y derrota al fuego. Con un movimiento de mis brazos, empecé a formar un cubo de hielo gigante sobre Pitch.

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_Surgiré como el despertar._

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_Se fue la chica ideal._

Salí de las sombras y dejé caer el cubo, aplastando el fuego y apagándolo porque era demasiado hielo como para derretir de una sola vez. Pitch me miró con los ojos como platos.

_Firme así,_

_A la luz del sol._

_Gran tormenta habrá,_

_El frío es parte también de mí._

Moví mi brazo izquierdo, luego el derecho, atacando a Pitch por todos lados antes de alzar ambos brazos, para cubrirlo con una avalancha de nieve. Giré sobre mi tacón y caminé hacia los Guardianes con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro. Todos me estaban viendo fijamente, boquiabiertos.

Eventualmente, tomé conciencia de mí misma y me ruboricé, bajando la mirada y metiendo un cabello suelto detrás de mi oreja.

—¿Qué? ¿Hice algo mal?

—¿Mal? —Jack repitió incrédulo, poniéndose en pie— Elsa, ¡acabas de enterrar a Pitch en una montaña de nieve! ¿Cómo estaría eso mal? —yo me encogí de hombros.

—Nadie decía nada, así que pensé que… —dije, pero entonces Tooth voló hacia mí.

—No es nada de lo que hiciste —aseguró — Es solo… este enorme cambio desde la última vez que te vimos. Hace solo unas horas, estabas tan asustada de hacer si quiera un diminuto copo de nieve, y ahora vienes y haces… esto.

Miré a Jack y le sonreí.

—Solo tenía que aprender a dejarlo ir.

Jack me devolvió el gesto y asintió con la cabeza, pero el hacer eso hizo que se tambaleara. Corrí hacia él para ayudarlo a recuperar el equilibrio y evitar que se cayera.

—¿Estás bien, Jack?

—Estoy bien —dijo, tratando de restarle importancia— Solo… recibí un golpe en la cabeza, eso es todo.

Fruncí el ceño y miré fijamente al edificio detrás de él. Era el castillo de Arendelle. Hice pasar a todos dentro del castillo y encendí las luces que habían sido instaladas en el lugar para tener una mejor vista de la herida en la cabeza de Jack. Era una herida desagradable, pero nada serio. Retrocedí y dejé que mirara alrededor.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó, volando hacia un retrato de mis padres.

—Es el castillo de Arendelle —respondí— No había vuelto desde que Anna murió, pero parece que no ha cambiado mucho.

—¡Elsa! —chilló una voz y no tuve tiempo para ver quién era cuando ya tenía un par de ramas abrazadas a mis piernas. Los Guardianes tomaron posiciones de defensa, pero el hombre de nieve soltó mi pierna y corrió hacia Sandy.

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos cálidos!

* * *

**De nuevo agradezco a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, la tienen en favoritos y a los que dejan un review. Está avanzando algo lento, lo sé, pero trataré de traerles el capítulo 06 a lo largo de la semana, si es que no lo subo en la madrugada.**

**Besos,**

**Niettono. **


	7. Capítulo 06

**********Disclaimer: Este fic NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El fic original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: ****s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**

**************Como lo prometido es deuda, y acá en Colombia ya es de madrugada, les traigo este capítulo. Me encanta que les encantara la aparición de Olaf. Él es tan cómico y adorable, pero sobretodo cómico. No puedo parar de reír cada vez que lo veo en la película.**

**************_flakyrukia_: Tu pregunta se responde en este capítulo chica, no te preocupes ;)**

**************Sin más, las dejo leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 06: Olaf (Jack's POV)**

Cuando recobré la conciencia, los Guardianes me estaban rodeando, y un grupo de Pesadillas hechas de cenizas los rodeaban a ellos. Sentí un dolor punzante en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y levanté una mano para tocarlo, solo para descubrir que era sensible al tacto.

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_Surgiré como el despertar._

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_Se fue la chica ideal._

Reconocí esa voz. Esa era Elsa. Pero esta vez su canto no se escuchaba triste; sonaba fuerte, determinado, libre. Había hielo arremolinándose sobre Pitch, hasta que formo un enorme cubo de hielo que cayó directamente sobre él, extinguiendo el fuego antes que tuviera oportunidad de derretirlo. Entonces Elsa salió de las sombras y quedé boquiabierto.

_Firme así,_

_A la luz del sol._

_Gran tormenta habrá,_

_El frío es parte también de mí._

Con un movimiento rápido de sus manos, había nieve atacando a Pitch desde todas direcciones. Ella alzó ambos brazos, y una avalancha de nieve se levantó del suelo y lo enterró. Girando sobre su tacón, caminó hacia nosotros con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Nadie dijo nada. No creo que nadie pudiera. Estábamos tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido. Pero ese silencio incomodó a Elsa le hizo que se removiera, inquieta.

—¿Qué? ¿Hice algo mal?

—¿Mal? —repetí incrédulo, poniéndome de pie— Elsa, ¡acabas de enterrar a Pitch en una montaña de nieve! ¿Cómo estaría eso mal? —Elsa se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie decía nada, así que pensé que…

—No es nada de lo que hiciste —aseguró Tooth— Es solo… este enorme cambio desde la última vez que te vimos. Hace solo unas horas, estabas tan asustada de hacer si quiera un diminuto copo de nieve, y ahora vienes y haces… esto.

—Solo tenía que aprender a dejarlo ir —dijo, sonriéndome. Yo le devolví el gesto y asentí con la cabeza. De repente, me sentí mareado y perdí el equilibrio. Elsa me agarró del brazo para ayudarme a recuperarlo.

—¿Estás bien, Jack? —preguntó, su voz tenía un atisbo de preocupación.

—Estoy bien —respondí, tratando de restarle importancia a pesar que el dolor seguía ahí, pinchando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza como miles de agujas— Solo… recibí un golpe en la cabeza, eso es todo.

Sin embargo, Elsa no estaba satisfecha con eso, así que nos hizo pasar a todos dentro del edificio más cercano para tener una mejor vista de mi herida. Sus dedos eran suaves y livianos al tacto con mi cabello, y esa sensación me relajó. Cuando ella se apartó, miré a mi alrededor. La arquitectura del lugar era antigua, y las únicas mejoras parecían ser la luz eléctrica. Volé hacia el retrato de un hombre y una mujer. El parecido entre la mujer y Elsa era impresionante.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —pregunté.

—Es el castillo de Arendelle —respondió Elsa— No había vuelto desde que Anna murió, pero parece que no ha cambiado mucho.

Algo blanco corrió a través de la habitación y unas ramas se abrazaron a las piernas de Elsa.

—¡Elsa! —chilló. Los Guardianes tomamos posiciones de defensa, pero la cosa soltó a Elsa y corrió hacia Sandy

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos cálidos!

—¿Olaf? —repitió Elsa, mientras lo que parecía ser un hombre de nieve, abrazaba a Sandy— ¿Sigues vivo?

Pero Olaf no dio ningún indicio de haberla escuchado ya que corrió a abrazar las piernas de Norte.

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos cálidos! —Y así, Olaf el hombre de nieve abrazó a los cinco Guardianes repitiendo su presentación. Era… extraño por no decir más.

—¿Olaf? —dijo Elsa, arrodillándose para estar al nivel del hombre de nieve. Él se giró hacia ella, expectante, mientras el resto de nosotros los rodeamos, examinando con curiosidad al hombre de nieve viviente— ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —dijo Olaf, moviendo sus brazos de ramas alrededor. Conejo agarró uno de su cuerpo, acercándolo a su rostro para verlo mejor.

—Interesante —murmuró. Todos miramos fascinados mientras el brazo se movía en una dirección y en otra.

—¿Sigues vivo? —preguntó Elsa.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —De nuevo, el brazo se movió como si aún estuviese pegado al cuerpo. Conejo bajó la mano, haciendo que el brazo se doblara por el codo.

—¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Cómo funciona esto? —preguntó Conejo, y el brazo que estaba sosteniendo lo abofeteó— ¡Hey!

Olaf saltó y le arrebató el brazo a Conejo, enganchándolo de nuevo a su cuerpo.

—¡Ya basta, canguro! Estoy tratando de concentrarme por aquí —Él se volteó a mira a Elsa— Sí, ¿por qué?

Me tomó mucho trabajo no estallar en risas. Era demasiado gracioso. Conejo fulminó con la mirada al muñeco de nieve parlante.

—¿Canguro? —repitió— No soy un canguro, soy un conejo; el Conejo de Pascua —los ojos de Olaf se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿El Conejo de Pascua? —repitió, antes de voltearse hacia Norte— Entonces tú debes ser Santa… y el Hada de los Dientes… y Sandman… y —me miró e hizo una pausa, inclinándose hacia Elsa— ¿Quién es el chico con el cabello blanco y el cayo? —lo escuché susurrar y mi alegría se acabó.

—Ese es Jack —dijo Elsa.

—Ajá… ¿Jack quién?

—Jack Frost —Olaf ahogó un grito.

—¿Jack Frost? ¿Cómo el que congela tu nariz? —sonreí y toqué la punta de la zanahoria, haciendo que soltara una risita.

—¡Eres justo como Elsa! —dijo felizmente— Ella me hizo, ya sabes.

—¿Ella te hizo? —repitió Norte, mirando con asombro a Elsa. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No era mi intención que viviera cuando lo hice —Elsa se volvió hacia el hombre de nieve— Olaf, ¿cómo es que sigues vivo?

—Oh bueno, Anna tenía una enorme caja de hielo construida para que viviera en ella durante el verano. Ahora es un refrigerador y tengo que esconderme cada vez que alguien entra en el, pero lo dejo cuando es invierno y no me puedo derretir.

—Oh, lo siento Olaf —dijo Elsa con tristeza— Debiste sentirte solo. Si hubiese sabido que estabas vivo, te habría llevado conmigo a la Montaña del Norte.

—Está bien —dijo Olaf, abrazándola— ¡Tengo que ver el verano!

—Tú… no pareces muy molesto por eso —dije. Al contrario, él parecía bastante feliz.

—Amo el verano —exclamó el hombre de nieve— Y el sol, y las cosas calientes.

Miré extrañado a Elsa, quién sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿En serio? —dije— Supongo que eso no funciona muy bien para ti.

—No —dijo Olaf tristemente— Es por eso que vivo en el refrigerador —y, como si alguien hubiese encendido un interruptor, él sonrió— ¡Pero ustedes deben tener frío! Vamos, encenderé la chimenea.

Elsa y yo nos quedamos atrás, mientras el grupo seguía a Olaf por el pasillo. Miré a Elsa, que sonreía suavemente mientras miraba a los demás.

—¿Olaf? —pregunté— ¿Llamaste a tu hombre de nieve Olaf? —Ella bufó indignada y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Anna y yo éramos unas niñas —Ambos reímos y ella me miró.

—¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

—Oh, está bien. Sanas rápido cuando eres un espíritu, ya sabes —dije. Honestamente, me había olvidado de eso gracias a la impresión de ver a un hombre de nieve parlante— Así que lo dejaste ir, ¿eh?

—Sí —ella tomó aire— ¡Se siente maravilloso! Como si me quitara un peso de encima.

—Bueno, te ves bien.

—Oh —dijo, mirando su nuevo atuendo— Gracias.

Ella levantó la vista, me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto, mirando fijamente sus ojos. Nos quedamos así por lo que fácilmente pudieron ser años, hasta que parpadeé cuando un pensamiento cruzó mi mente.

—Ehm… ¿Elsa?

—¿Si?

—¿Acaso Olaf dijo que iba a encender la chimenea? —Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando entendió.

—Oh, no —ella tomó aire y salió corriendo. Volé tras ella y llegamos a la habitación donde Olaf se estaba derritiendo mientras veía fijamente las llamas del fuego con asombro.

—¡Olaf! —dijo Elsa, riendo ligeramente— Tranquilo, amiguito —Y ella volvió a congelar a Olaf, y agregó una pequeña nube de nieve encima de su cabeza. Olaf suspiró con asombro y miró la nube.

—¡Es mi nevada personal! —chilló con emoción. Solo pude reír y sacudir la cabeza. Parecía que nada podía desanimar al hombre de nieve.

Estábamos en una especie de estudio. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por docenas y docenas de libros que se veían como si no los hubiesen tocado en siglos. Miré a Elsa, quien tenía la mirada perdida.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté y ella parpadeó, volteando a verme como si apenas se diera cuenta de en dónde estaba.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Estás bien?

—Oh, sí, estoy bien. Lo siento, son solo… recuerdos. No he estado aquí en mucho tiempo.

—¿Quisieras darme un recorrido por el lugar? —sugerí. Ella me sonrió.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

Y así, pasamos las siguientes horas recorriendo el castillo. Elsa era capaz de señalar los cambios que se habían hecho y hablar de la historia un poco más en profundidad que un guía turístico habitual, ya que ella vivió allí la mayor parte de su vida humana. Llegamos a una puerta y Elsa se detuvo, posando su mano en el pomo de la puerta y tomando un respiro profundo antes de abrirla. Dentro había mucho azul. Paredes azules, alfombras azules, cojines y sábanas azules. Había una ventana enorme que daba una hermosa vista del jardín y las montañas. La habitación era enorme, y como no había muchas cosas en ella, se veía vacía.

—Esta era mi habitación —dijo suavemente.

Mirando alrededor, era desconcertante cuán vivido podía imaginar a una joven Elsa encerrada aquí, mientras una pequeña Anna tocaba la puerta, rogándole que saliera a jugar. Era desgarrador.

—Es… ehm… ¿linda? —dije, sin querer ofenderla. Ella rió ante mi pobre intento.

—No tienes que mentir —dijo— Sé que está… vacía. Nunca guardé muchas cosas aquí además de libros. Leer era lo único que realmente podía hacer. Si no congelaba los libros.

Caminé hacia el escritorio. Un guante verde y viejo estaba en la superficie. Había solo un guante. Elsa se paró junto a mí.

—Ese es el guante que Anna me quitó en mi fiesta de coronación —dijo.

—¿Dónde está el otro? —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo lancé al viento cuando huí.

—¿Dejándolo ir?

—Algo así —ella suspiró, mirando la habitación.

—No tenemos que estar aquí si te incomoda —dije— Podemos ir a otro lugar.

—No, no me siento incómoda. Desearía poder hablar con Anna una última vez. Para decirle que la amo y que lo siento por todo lo que le hice pasar.

—No te preocupes —dije— Ella sabía.

—Pero, ¿Y si no? ¿Y si ella murió pensando que la odiaba?

—Confía en mí— dije— Ella lo sabía.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—Porque te sacrificaste para salvarla. Saltaste frente a esa flecha por ella. La gente no hace eso por algo que no sea amor —Ella me dedicó una pequeña, pero genuina sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, Jack —dijo, entrelazando nuestras manos— Ella sabía. Gracias —ella le dio a mi mano un apretón y dejó la habitación. Mi mano se estremeció por la calidez del tacto, mientras la miraba a ella fijamente.

* * *

**¿Son ideas mías o aquí huele a Jelsa? jeje. Como siempre agradeceré a ****los que tienen la historia en favoritos y los que la siguen, y a**los que dejan un review, me entretengo mucho leyendo lo que piensan acerca de la historia. Sin más, ¡nos vemos el fin de semana!

**Se despide de ustedes, una pobre Niettono con rinitis a la 0:54 a. m. tratando de no despertar al barrio entero con sus estornudos *muere lentamente***


	8. Capítulo 07

**************Disclaimer: Este fic NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El fic original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: ****s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**

******************Y aquí estoy. Haré un par de aclaraciones ¿Recuerdan el muñeco de varias capas que le muestra Norte a Jack cuando le explica lo de su centro? Bueno, esas se llaman muñecas rusas o matrioskas, para que se hagan la idea y evitar confusiones. **

_******************laidyx:**_ C**reo que estás algo confundida. Ellos no están en el castillo de hielo de Elsa, están en el castillo de Arendelle y lo de Jack noqueado ya se resolvió en el capítulo anterior también. Así que sí, Jack está bien y puedes estar tranquila ahora jeje. Espero haber resuelto tus dudas. **

* * *

**Capítulo 07: Recuerdos**

Observé con asombro e incredulidad cómo Olaf abrazaba a cada uno de los guardianes, repitiendo su presentación ¿Cómo era posible? Pensé que Olaf se había derretido cuando el verano había vuelto después de mi muerte, pero aquí estaba.

—¿Olaf? —repetí— ¿Sigues vivo? —pero él pareció no escucharme porque siguió presentándose frente a los demás.

—¿Olaf? —dije una vez él había terminado, arrodillándome para así poder verle a los ojos. Los Guardianes se reunieron a nuestro alrededor, estudiando a Olaf con atención— ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Sigues vivo?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?

—¿Cómo funciona esto? —preguntó Conejo, levantando una brazo que había tomado del cuerpo de Olaf— ¡Hey! —dijo sorprendido porque el brazo lo abofeteó y Olaf se lo arrebató y la colocó en su lugar.

—¡Ya basta, canguro! Estoy tratando de concentrarme por aquí —Lo regañó antes de volverse hacia mí— Sí, ¿por qué?

A juzgar por la sonrisa en la cara de Jack, seguro pensaba que era la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Conejo, por otro lado, no estaba de acuerdo con Jack y fulminó con la mirada a Olaf.

—¿Canguro? No soy un canguro, soy un conejo; el Conejo de Pascua

—¿El Conejo de Pascua? —repitió Olaf con los ojos como platos, volteándose hacia Norte— Entonces tú debes ser Santa… y el Hada de los Dientes… y Sandman… y —él se detuvo en Jack, estudiándolo, antes de inclinarse hacia mi— ¿Quién es el chico con el cabello blanco y el cayo?

—Ese es Jack —dije. Jack parecía molesto porque era el único al que Olaf no conocía.

—Ajá… ¿Jack quién? —siguió diciendo Olaf, y la expresión de molestia en la cara de Jack creció.

—Jack Frost.

—¿Jack Frost? —repitió Olaf, emocionándose— ¿Cómo el que congela tu nariz?

La molestia en la cara de Jack desapareció y sonrió, tocando la punta de la nariz de zanahoria de Olaf con su dedo.

—¡Eres justo como Elsa! —dijo el hombre de nieve felizmente— Ella me hizo, ya sabes.

—¿Ella te hizo? —dijo Clause, mirándome con asombro.

—No era mi intención que viviera cuando lo hice —dije, tratando de restarle importancia— Olaf, ¿cómo es que sigues vivo?

—Oh bueno, Anna tenía una enorme caja de hielo construida para que viviera en ella durante el verano. Ahora es un refrigerador y tengo que esconderme cada vez que alguien entra en él, pero lo dejo cuando es invierno y no me puedo derretir.

—Oh, lo siento Olaf —dije, sintiéndome culpable. Él ha estado solo casi tanto tiempo como yo, y teniendo esa personalidad tan extrovertida, debió ser muy duro para él— Debiste sentirte solo. Si hubiese sabido que estabas vivo, te habría llevado conmigo a la Montaña del Norte.

—Está bien —dijo Olaf, abrazándome— ¡Tengo que ver el verano!

—Tú… no pareces muy molesto por eso —dijo Jack, claramente confundido como el resto de los Guardianes.

—Amo el verano —explicó Olaf entusiasmado— Y el sol, y las cosas calientes.

Jack me miró extrañado, pero sólo pude encogerme de hombros. Después de todo, cuando lo hice, no tenía la intención de que viviera, así que no era como que yo le di una personalidad o un propósito cuando lo creé. Malvavisco era otra historia

—¿En serio? —dijo Jack asombrado, y honestamente, eso era divertido. Un hombre de nieve en medio del verano es algo que está totalmente fuera de lugar— Supongo que eso no funciona muy bien para ti.

—No —admitió Olaf, cabizbajo— Es por eso que vivo en el refrigerador —de repente, estaba otra vez en su fase feliz— ¡Pero ustedes deben tener frío! Vamos, encenderé la chimenea.

El frío no me molestaba, y creo que Jack se debía sentir igual porque los dos nos quedamos atrás, viendo a Olaf guiar al grupo por el pasillo. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó mis labios mientras recuerdos de hacer un muñeco de nieve con Anna pasaron por mi mente.

—¿Olaf? —dijo Jack en tono burlón, devolviéndome a la realidad— ¿Llamaste a tu hombre de nieve Olaf? —bufé y crucé ambos brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Anna y yo éramos unas niñas —expliqué. Era una excusa patética, pero funcionaba. Los niños nunca han sido buenos en eso de poner nombres. Había un perro en la villa cuyo nombre era Manzana porque lo dueños dejaron que su hijo de tres años lo nombrara.

Jack y yo reímos.

—¿Cómo está tu cabeza? —pregunté.

—Oh, está bien. Sanas rápido cuando eres un espíritu, ya sabes —soltó una risita extraña y rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza antes de aclarar su garganta— Así que lo dejaste ir, ¿eh?

—Sí —dije emocionada, dejando escapar un suspiro— ¡Se siente maravilloso! Como si me quitara un peso de encima.

Jack me sonrió.

—Bueno, te ves bien.

—Oh —había olvidado mi nuevo atuendo— Gracias —mire a sus ojos azul hielo sonriendo, y él sonrió devuelta. Los dos nos quedamos así por un largo tiempo, hasta que Jack parpadeó.

—Ehm… ¿Elsa? —dijo, con clara preocupación en su voz.

—¿Sí?

—¿Acaso Olaf dijo que iba a encender la chimenea? —mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Oh, no —y salimos corriendo por el pasillo, tras el grupo que había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. Recé porque Olaf fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para que dejara que uno de los otros encendiera el fuego, o al menos no sentarse al lado del fuego una vez estuviera encendido, pero mis oraciones cayeron a oídos sordos cuando llegamos a la habitación donde estaban todos, y Olaf se estaba volviendo rápidamente en un charco por el fuego.

—¡Olaf! —chillé, incapaz de contener la risa en mi voz al ver la cara de pura felicidad del hombre de nieve derritiéndose— Tranquilo, amiguito —rápidamente moví mi mano y volví a congelarlo, agregando una pequeña nube de nieve sobre de su cabeza.

Olaf suspiró con asombro mientras miraba su nueva adición.

—¡Es mi nevada personal! —chilló con emoción

A mi lado, Jack se rió de sus infantilidades. Sonreí. Olaf me recordaba mucho a Anna cuando éramos pequeñas. Siempre optimista, siempre emocionado e ingenuo. Sentí como que Jack estaba hablándome y parpadeé, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Oh, sí, estoy bien. Lo siento, son solo… recuerdos. No he estado aquí en mucho tiempo.

—¿Quisieras darme un recorrido por el lugar?

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

Durante las siguientes horas, le mostré a Jack habitación tras habitación al interior del castillo, hablándole de la historia y agregando ocasionalmente una anécdota con ello. Si algún cambio se había hecho, era capaz de señalarlo y así podíamos seguir adelante. Eventualmente, llegamos a la habitación por la que estaba más ansiosa y nerviosa por llegar a. Posé mi mano en el pomo de la puerta y respiré hondo, antes de entrar a mi antigua habitación.

Jack me siguió y vi cómo observaba los alrededores. No mucho había cambiado. Claro, algunas cosas habían sido retiradas de la habitación, pero no es como si tuviese muchos objetos personales en ese lugar de todas maneras –a pesar de todos los años que pase allí-. En realidad, era más como una gran celda lujosa en la que me había encerrado a mí misma.

—Esta era mi habitación —le informé a Jack suavemente. Él volvió a mirar alrededor.

—Es… ehm… ¿linda? —dijo, tratando de no ofenderme, pero el pobre cumplido disfrazado sonó más a una pregunta. Yo reí.

—No tienes que mentir —le dije— Sé que está… vacía. Nunca guardé muchas cosas aquí además de libros. Leer era lo único que realmente podía hacer. Si no congelaba los libros.

Mis ojos lo siguieron mientras él caminaba hacia mi escritorio y se quedaba observando mi viejo y olvidado guante de coronación que estaba en la superficie. Caminé y me paré a su lado.

—Ese es el guante que Anna me quitó en mi fiesta de coronación —le expliqué.

—¿Dónde está el otro? —preguntó.

Yo me encogí de hombros, sin saber ciertamente la respuesta.

—Lo lancé al viento cuando huí.

—¿Dejándolo ir?

—Algo así —suspiré. La última vez me salió el tiro por la culata.

—No tenemos que estar aquí si te incomoda —ofreció Jack— Podemos ir a otro lugar.

—No, no me siento incómoda. Desearía poder hablar con Anna una última vez. Para decirle que la amo y que lo siento por todo lo que le hice pasar.

—No te preocupes. Ella sabía.

—Pero ¿Y si no? ¿Y si ella murió pensando que la odiaba?

—Confía en mí—dijo calmadamente— Ella lo sabía.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —pregunté.

—Porque te sacrificaste para salvarla. Saltaste frente a esa flecha por ella. La gente no hace eso por algo que no sea amor

—Tienes razón, Jack —dije, tomando su mano y brindándole una pequeña sonrisa— Ella sabía. Gracias —apreté su mano y salí de la habitación, mi mano hormigueaba por el calor del tacto.

Volví a la librería donde Olaf sostenía una animada conversación con Clause y Conejo. Tooth y Sandy no estaban por ningún lugar. Todos voltearon a verme mientras entraba y me sentaba junto al fuego.

—¿Dónde están Tooth y Sandy? —pregunté.

—Tuvieron que irse a cumplir con sus trabajos —respondió Conejo— Si los niños no tienen sus sueños o despiertan con un diente en vez de una moneda bajo sus almohadas, no sería bueno para nosotros.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno —dijo Clause, cambiándose a una posición más cómoda en el sofá— Si los niños dejan de creer en nosotros, entonces nosotros perdemos nuestros poderes y nos debilitamos. Mientras más débiles estemos, más influencia puede ejercer Pitch sobre los niños, volviéndose más poderoso y haciendo más difícil el que nos fortalezcamos. Tengo que repartir regalos cada Navidad, Conejo tiene que esconder huevos cada Pascua, Jack hace nevar durante el invierno, pero Tooth y Sandy tienen que trabajar todo el día, todo el año.

—Suena como que ustedes pasan muy ocupados —dije y el rió.

—¡Por supuesto! Pero eso le da alegría a los niños y eso es lo que importa —él me miró significativamente y yo bajé la mirada— Sin embargo, para brindar alegría a los niños, debes encontrar tu centro. Una vez lo encuentres, sabrás lo que estás destinada a hacer para dar alegría.

—No entiendo —dije, y Clause me sonrió.

—Piensa en todos como una muñeca rusa, ¿sí? Está lo que ves en el exterior, pero cuando llegas a conocer a una persona, tiene montones y montones de capas. Pero, en el centro, todos tienen algo muy especial.

—Tómame a mí, como ejemplo —continuó— Tú me ves grande e imponente, pero cuando me conoces, encontrarás que soy alegre, misterioso, y valiente, y generoso, y, en mi centro estoy lleno de asombro. Eso es lo que le doy a los niños con mis juguetes. Sandy les da sueños, y Tooth protege sus recuerdos.

—¿Recuerdos? —lo interrumpí— ¿Cómo?

—Recolectando los dientes —explicó— Los dientes contienen los recuerdos más importantes de la niñez. Y Conejo les da esperanza, y Jack-

—Les da diversión —completé y él me sonrió, asintiendo. Me quedé ahí sentada pensando por un rato antes de pararme para dirigirme hacia el patio. Vi movimiento con el rabillo del ojo y levanté la cabeza. Era una pequeña niña pelirroja con un abrigo morado, leyendo un libro.

— ¿Annalise?

Me acerqué a ella. Seguía leyendo el mismo libro que le había dado ese mismo día. O, más bien, ayer, porque ya era tarde por la mañana. Ella estaba hecha un ovillo mientras leía, pero pude ver una parte de piel llena de moretones en su mejilla y ahogué un grito.

La ira se estaba apoderando de mí y me alejé antes que mis emociones se salieran de control, haciendo que la temperatura descendiera más, congelando a la niña hasta la muerte.

—¡Aquí estás! —la voz de Olaf provenía del final del pasillo. Me volteé y él caminó hacia mí— Me estaba preguntando a dónde habías ido, ¿estás bien?

Tuve que morder mi lengua para evitar gritar ¿Por qué todo el mundo constantemente me pregunta eso?

—Sí, Olaf, estoy bien. Un poco abrumada, tal vez, pero bien ¿Por qué preguntas?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Luces algo deprimida. Como si algo te molestara.

—No lo sé, Olaf. Aparentemente el Hombre en la Luna piensa que estoy hecha para ser un Guardián, pero entonces todos me dicen que encuentre mi centro, y no tengo la menor idea de cuál podría ser, y Pitch sigue ahí fuera, y por si fuera poco… Y-Yo no sé. Me he encerrado a mí misma por cuatro siglos ¿Qué podría saber yo acerca de hacer felices a los niños?

—Sabías como hacer feliz a Anna —señaló.

—Pero ella era mi hermana, es diferente. Y aunque sabía cómo hacerla feliz, no pude.

—¿Y si no es tan diferente como piensas? Las cosas son diferentes ahora. Tú estás diferente ahora. Digo, eres la misma, pero diferente —tomó una pausa— ¿Eso tiene algún sentido?

De alguna extraña manera, lo tenía. Asentí.

—¡Bueno! Digo, me hiciste feliz.

—Eres un hombre de nieve, Olaf —dije, riendo.

—¿Y? Aún así me hiciste feliz. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he estado así de feliz o desde que he podido hablar con alguien. La mayoría de la gente se asusta cuando ve a un hombre de nieve parlante. Así que aún cuando soy capaz de salir del refrigerador, sigo estando solo ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? —Yo asentí.

—Sé exactamente a lo que te refieres. Pero no tienes que estar solo nunca más —Olaf me sonrió.

—Tú tampoco.

—Yo tampoco —afirmé— Vamos a buscar a los demás.

Mientras caminábamos, me detuve en el retrato de mis padres y les sonreí. Quizá el aislarme del resto del mundo no fue la mejor idea que tuvieron, pero me amaban y trataban de protegerme a mí y a Anna como pudieron. Después de todo, nadie es perfecto. Los extrañaba tanto.

Algo frío y húmedo golpeó la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver a Jack sonriendo traviesamente. Sonriendo para mí misma, hice mi propia bola de nieve. Al principio, era del tamaño de mi puño, pero parecía no ser suficiente grande así que lo hice crecer y se lo lancé a Jack, quién no esperaba un contraataque de ese tamaño, y lo enterré bajo la pila de nieve.

—A ver, Jack —lo regañé, burlona— ¿Por qué empezarías una guerra de nieve dentro del castillo, entre todos los lugares? ¿Y con la Reina de la Nieve, de entre todas las personas?

Él me sonrió.

—Quizá porque sabía que la Reina de la Nieve no podía vencer al Espíritu del Invierno —enarqué las cejas.

—¿En serio? Que yo sepa, fue el Espíritu del Invierno quién fue enterrado bajo dos metros de nieve, no la Reina de la Nieve.

De repente, rodeó mi cintura con su cayo y me tiró sobre la nieve donde Jack me tacleó, los dos reímos juntos. Entonces, me golpeó con bola de nieve tras bola de nieve, cubriéndome completamente.

—Quizá la Reina de la Nieve debería volver a comprobar —Jack rió. Levanté la vista hacia él, con la cabeza descansando sobre la nieve. Sus dos manos en el frío polvo, apoyando su peso encima de mí. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y empecé a sentir algo extraño que me atraía hacia él. Mis ojos se dirigieron a sus labios. Lucían tan suaves y empecé a preguntarme cómo se sentirían contra los míos. Alcé la vista para ver que sus ojos estaban mirando fijamente mis labios. La atracción se volvió más fuerte y él empezó a bajar su cabeza. Mis ojos se cerraron en anticipación de un beso que nunca llegó.

Tristemente, nuestro momento fue arruinado por el sonido de Conejo aclarando su garganta para llamar nuestra atención. Rápidamente nos pusimos de pie, con una adecuada cantidad de distancia entre nosotros.

—Pensamos que les gustaría saber que vamos a ir al castillo de hielo —dijo Conejo.

—Oh, ehm, claro —tartamudeé, ruborizada— Está bien, estaremos allí pronto —Pero ellos ya se habían ido, Conejo yendo a través de un hoyo que apareció en el suelo con un golpe de su pata, Olaf yendo con Clause a través de un portal, y Tooth y Sandy volando. Clause nos dedicó una sonrisa pícara y un guiño mientras se iba.

—Eso no fue raro —dije, aún ruborizada. Jack soltó una risita rara y rascó su nuca.

—Sí… creo que a Norte le gusta la idea de los dos estando juntos —dijo. A mí empezaba a gustarme la idea también, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Norte? —pregunté.

—Así es como llamamos a Santa. Es más… Bueno, es menos… —titubeó.

—¿Infantil? —ofrecí.

—Sí.

Silencio.

—Deberíamos irnos —dije, volteándome, solo para detenerme cuando él habló.

—Elsa, sobre lo que acaba de suceder, yo…

Lo miré por encima del hombro, mi corazón latía tan fuertemente en mi pecho, que me sorprendería que yo fuese la única que pudiese escucharlo.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, pero el negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. No importa, era una estupidez. Tienes razón, deberíamos irnos —y salió volando del lugar.

Haciendo el copo de nieve y volando tras él, traté de no pensar mucho en el sentimiento de decepción que ardía en mi pecho. O cuán desesperada estaba por saber lo que él realmente iba a decir. O porqué tenía sentimientos tan fuertes por alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

Todos mis pensamientos de mis sentimientos concernientes con Jack, fueron empujados fuera de mi mente cuando vi a los Guardianes preparándose para luchar con Malvavisco. Oh, no. Corrí y me puse entre ellos antes que cualquier tipo de violencia empezara.

—¡Malvavisco! ¡Detente! —grité y el monstruo de nieve me miró.

—¿Elsa los quiere fuera? —preguntó.

—No, Malvavisco. Son invitados —él me miró a mí y luego a los Guardianes.

—Está bien —dijo, volviendo a su disfraz de roca al pie de las escaleras. Suspiré aliviada.

—¿Qué fue eso? —demandó Conejo.

—¿Mi guardaespaldas? —expliqué débilmente, haciendo que sonara más a una pregunta que una respuesta. Conejo siguió refunfuñando mientras todos entraban al castillo con Olaf siguiéndolos de cerca.

—¿Malvavisco? —dijo Jack. Prácticamente podía ver la sonrisa en su rostro— Elsa, debo admitir que tienes talento colocando nombres ¿Por qué le darías a tu guardaespaldas un nombre como Malvavisco?

—¡Yo no lo nombré! —me defendí— Fue Olaf.

—Eso explica mucho —admitió Jack y asentí.

—Kristoff le preguntó a Anna en cómo pensó en el nombre de Olaf, un día cuando la estaba observando.

—¿Y? —me encogí de hombros.

—Solo acostúmbrate, no preguntes. Él responde, así que el nombre funciona— Él me siguió escaleras arriba, echándole un vistazo a Malvavisco, mientras entrábamos al castillo donde todos estaban observando los alrededores con asombro. Bueno, todos excepto Conejo, que estaba tiritando.

—¡Hace mucho frío! —exclamó— ¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí?

—El frío nunca me ha molestado —le respondí.

—Muy lindo —dijo Norte— ¿Lo hiciste todo tú sola? Debió tomarte años.

—Tenía mucho tiempo en mis manos, —respondí— Cuando originalmente lo construí, la mayoría de los muebles no estaban aquí. He agregado algunas cosas a través de los años.

—¿Hiciste todas estas esculturas? —preguntó Tooth desde mi cuarto de esculturas. Entré para verla volar de una estatua a otra.

—Es un pasatiempo —dije.

—Tienen tantos detalles —murmuró. Entonces una de sus haditas voló hacia ella y chilló algo. Ella ahogó un grito y empezó a nombrar ciudades más rápido de lo que podía entender.

—Por mucho que me gustaría quedarme, Elsa. —dijo Norte— Creo que deberíamos irnos. Pitch se ha ido, por ahora, y no sabemos cuál es su plan, pero Sandy y Tooth tienen que trabajar todas las noches para que los niños sigan creyendo y mientras los niños puedan creer, Pitch no ganará poder. Mientras tanto, no tiene sentido que todos nos quedemos aquí sentados cuando hay trabajo que hacer. Te haremos saber si Pitch decide mostrarse otra vez.

Sonreí y asentí, despidiéndome de ellos con la mano mientras se iban, hasta que solo quedamos Jack y yo.

—¿No deberías irte también? —pregunté— ¿Provocando guerras de nieve y dándoles días nevados a los niños? —me apoyé contra el barandal del balcón.

—Quiero saber qué es lo que pasará contigo —dijo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, no puedes pasar el resto de la eternidad encerrada en tu castillo. Esa no es forma de vivir —él caminó y se apoyó contra el barandal del balcón, a mi lado— Yo sé lo que es estar solo. Pasé los primeros trescientos años de mi vida, haciendo todo lo que pude pensar para que alguien me viera, pero nadie me veía. No tenía recuerdos de mi vida antes de ser Jack Frost, así que tienes suerte. Cuando me enteré que Tooth guardaba mis recuerdos en mis dientes, Pitch ya se los había robado —él me miró a través de sus largas pestañas— No quieres estar sola, créeme.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa

—Ven conmigo.

—¿A dónde? —pregunté, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Es una sorpresa —dijo y reí.

—¿Y Olaf?

—El puede cuidarse solo por una noche —dijo, tomando mi mano y tirando de ella— Vamos, sólo por esta noche.

Mordiendo mi labio con indecisión, titubeé. Tuve que bajar la vista, lejos de los ojos de Jack que nublaban mi juicio.

—¿Sólo por esta noche? —sonriendo asentí con la cabeza— Está bien.

Jack sonrió y volamos del balcón tomados de la mano, hacia la puesta del sol.

* * *

**Un pequeño dato curioso del capítulo. La historia del perro llamado Manzana -_Apple_ originalmente- está basado en que un labrador dorado del barrio de la autora se llama Frijol Verde -_Green Bean-_ porque los dueños dejaron que su hijo de tres años lo nombrara. **

**¡Gracias a todos los que apoyan esta historia agregándola a favoritos, a alertas y dejando un _review_!  
**


	9. Capítulo 08

**********Disclaimer: Este fic NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El fic original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: ****s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**

* * *

**Capítulo 08: Malvavisco (**_**Jack's POV**_**)**

Después que Elsa se fuera, me quedé un rato más en su habitación antes de salir a explorar el castillo por mi cuenta. Lucía viejo ahora, pero podía imaginar cuán majestuoso debía haber sido en la época cuando Elsa era humana. También pude imaginar lo solitaria que debió sentirse Anna cuando Elsa se rehusaba a dejar su habitación. Completamente sola en un enorme castillo, y la única persona cercana a tu edad te rechaza sin razón aparente.

Escuché voces hablando mientras caminaba por los interminables pasillos. Acercándome un poco más, pude adivinar que eran Elsa y Olaf.

—Eres un hombre de nieve, Olaf —Dijo Elsa riendo.

—¿Y? —dijo Olaf— Aun así me hiciste feliz. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he estado así de feliz o desde que he podido hablar con alguien. La mayoría de la gente se asusta cuando ve a un hombre de nieve parlante. —_me imagino,_ pensé— Así que aun cuando soy capaz de salir del refrigerador, sigo estando solo ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

—Sé exactamente a lo que te refieres —dijo Elsa, y en silencio, secundé su comentario— Pero no tienes que estar solo nunca más.

—Tú tampoco.

Hubo una pausa mientras Elsa consideraba eso.

—Yo tampoco —acordó— Vamos a buscar a los demás.

Ellos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, lejos de mí, cuando Elsa se detuvo frente al retrato que yo había visto cuando llegamos al castillo. Olaf siguió caminando por el pasillo, alejándose, y se me ocurrió que las personas en el retrato eran los padres de Elsa.

Ella me estaba dando la espalda, y la oportunidad era demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar. Haciendo una bola de nieve en mis manos, se la lancé y le di a mi objetivo. Cuando ella se volteó, no esperaba que su armamento fuera más grande que yo, y me vi enterrado en una pila de nieve.

—A ver, Jack —dijo en un fingido tono de regaño— ¿Por qué empezarías una guerra de nieve dentro del castillo, entre todos los lugares? ¿Y con la Reina de la Nieve, de entre todas las personas?

Sonreí. Era bueno saber que ella sabía cómo divertirse a pesar de haber estado sola prácticamente toda su vida. Estaba un poco preocupado que ella me convirtiera en una escultura de hielo cuando le lancé esa bola de nieve.

—Quizá porque sabía que la Reina de la Nieve no podía vencer al Espíritu del Invierno.

Sus cejas se enarcaron ante el reto, pero una sonrisa estaba haciendo que las esquinas de sus labios se levantaran.

—¿En serio? Que yo sepa, fue el Espíritu del Invierno quién fue enterrado bajo dos metros de nieve, no la Reina de la Nieve.

Mientras ella estaba hablando, yo lentamente moví mi cayo para que el gancho quedara detrás de ella y lo tiré hacia adelante para que se enganchara a su cintura, haciéndola caer en la nieve, a mi lado. Aproveche la oportunidad para inmovilizarla antes de desatar una flota de bolas de nieve para que ella fuera la que estuviera cubierta de ésta esta vez.

—Quizá la Reina de la Nieve debería volver a comprobar —reí, victorioso. Mis manos estaban a cada lado de ella, soportando mi peso, mientras la miraba. Sus ojos brillaron con diversión y sonrió ampliamente. Era la primera vez que la veía verdaderamente feliz y wow, ¿podía ser más hermosa? Mis ojos se posaron en sus labios. Una extraña corriente de electricidad parecía halarnos el uno al otro ¿Cuán suaves serían sus labios si la besara? ¿Ella me dejaría besarla? La tentación era mucha, y empecé a bajar la cabeza, cuando Conejo aclaró su garganta, devolviéndome a la realidad.

Viendo que nuestra posición era un tanto inapropiada, nos pusimos de pie con una cierta cantidad de distancia entre nosotros. Norte me miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

—Pensamos que les gustaría saber que vamos a ir al castillo de hielo —dijo Conejo.

—Oh, ehm, claro —tartamudeó Elsa, probablemente aún nerviosa por lo de antes. Ella se sonrojó— Está bien, estaremos allí pronto —Pero ellos ya se habían ido, Norte nos dedicó una pícara sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

—Eso no fue raro —murmuró Elsa sarcásticamente. Rasqué mi nuca y reí, tratando de deshacerme de la tensión entre nosotros.

—Sí… creo que a Norte le gusta la idea de los dos estando juntos —A decir verdad, la idea realmente empezaba a gustarme también. Pero recién nos conocemos y Elsa pasó por grandes cambios el día de hoy. Comenzar una relación podría ser demasiado para ella ahora.

—¿Norte? —ella preguntó, y me di cuenta que él jamás se presentó en el taller. _Genio_.

—Así es como llamamos a Santa. Es más… Bueno, es menos… —¿Cuál era la palabra?

—¿Infantil? —ella ofreció.

A falta de una mejor…

—Sí.

Y entonces la tensión regresó con el silencio.

—Deberíamos irnos —dijo Elsa, volteándose. Ella se detuvo cuando hablé.

—¿Elsa?, sobre lo que acaba de suceder, yo… —_realmente quería besarte- _terminé mentalmente. Pero ella me miró por encima del hombro y me detuve -_No está lista- _ me dijo mi conciencia.

—¿Sí? —dijo ella. Yo negué con la cabeza.

—Nada. No importa, era una estupidez. Tienes razón, deberíamos irnos —y salí volando del lugar más rápido que una bala ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Ni siquiera debo gustarle de esa manera! ¡Apenas nos conocemos! Ella apenas empezó a salir de su caparazón hoy, no hay necesidad de tirarle todo esto a ella y abrumarla. Quizás, dado un tiempo…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, sin embargo, cuando vi a los otros Guardianes preparándose para pelear contra un enorme monstruo de nieve fuera del castillo de Elsa. Ella se apresuró a correr entre ellos, gritándole a la criatura.

—¡Malvavisco! ¡Detente!

El monstruo de nieve -cuyo nombre aparentemente era Malvavisco- la miró.

—¿Elsa los quiere fuera? —preguntó con una lenta y profunda voz.

—No, Malvavisco. Son invitados —Malvavisco la miró a ella, y luego a nosotros.

—Está bien —dijo, caminando para sentarse en el cráter al pie de las escaleras. Elsa suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué fue eso? —demandó Conejo.

—¿Mi guardaespaldas? —dijo ella débilmente. Conejo siguió quejándose mientras caminaba hacia el castillo, con el resto de los Guardianes y Olaf siguiéndolo.

—¿Malvavisco? —repetí, sonriendo. Ella tenía poderes asombrosos, pero de verdad necesitaba ayuda cuando de poner nombres se trataba— Elsa, debo admitir que tienes talento colocando nombres ¿Por qué le darías a tu guardaespaldas un nombre como Malvavisco?

—¡Yo no lo nombré! —dijo, defendiéndose— Fue Olaf.

Parpadeé. De alguna manera, eso le daba más sentido al nombre.

—Eso explica mucho —admití y Elsa asintió.

—Kristoff le preguntó a Anna en cómo pensó en el nombre de Olaf, un día cuando la estaba observando.

—¿Y? —No podía esperar para escuchar eso, pero me decepcioné cuando Elsa se encogió de hombros.

—Solo acostúmbrate, no preguntes. Él responde, así que el nombre funciona.

La seguí escaleras arriba, echándole un vistazo a Malvavisco, mientras nos alejábamos de él. Era impresionante cómo lucía como una gigantesca piedra cubierta de nieve al pie de las escaleras. Dentro, todos estaban asombrados por el castillo de hielo, excepto Conejo, que estaba tiritando. Sonreí. A él nunca le gustó el frío. Probablemente ese era el por qué estaba tan enojado por esa ventisca que hice en Pascuas aquel año.

—¡Hace mucho frío! —exclamó— ¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí? —rodé los ojos. Es un castillo de hielo, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Una cómoda chimenea?

—El frío nunca me ha molestado —Elsa respondió.

—Muy lindo —dijo Norte, estudiando una montaña congelada— ¿Lo hiciste todo tú sola? Debió tomarte años.

—Tenía mucho tiempo en mis manos. Cuando originalmente lo construí, la mayoría de los muebles no estaban aquí. He agregado algunas cosas a través de los años.

—¿Hiciste todas estas esculturas? —preguntó Tooth desde la habitación llena de esculturas donde había encontrado a Elsa antes. Volaba a cada una de ellas, estudiándolas.

—Es un pasatiempo.

—Tienen tantos detalles —murmuró Tooth, y los tenían. En serio, estas cosas eran las versiones de hielo de todos esos museos de cera. Es asombroso y aterrador. Una de las haditas de Tooth voló hacia ella y chilló algo. Ella ahogó un grito, y ya estaba de vuelta al trabajo.

—Por mucho que me gustaría quedarme, Elsa —dijo Norte— Creo que deberíamos irnos. Pitch se ha ido, por ahora, y no sabemos cuál es su plan, pero Sandy y Tooth tienen que trabajar todas las noches para que los niños sigan creyendo y mientras los niños puedan creer, Pitch no ganará poder. Mientras tanto, no tiene sentido que todos nos quedemos aquí sentados cuando hay trabajo que hacer. Te haremos saber si Pitch decide mostrarse otra vez.

Todos dejaron el lugar, saliendo por el balcón y yo miré cómo Elsa se despedía de ellos con la mano. Ella se volteó hacia mí, expectante.

—¿No deberías irte también? —preguntó, apoyándose contra el barandal del balcón — ¿Provocando guerras de nieve y dándoles días nevados a los niños?

—Quiero saber qué es lo que pasará contigo —dije, apoyándome en el barandal, a su lado. Ella necesitaba vivir, realmente vivir, y yo me aseguraría que eso pasara antes de ir a cualquier lado sin ella. Me sentí un poco triste cuando pensé en dejarla, pero no tiene nada que ver. Simplemente estaba velando por su bienestar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, no puedes pasar el resto de la eternidad encerrada en tu castillo. Esa no es forma de vivir. Yo sé lo que es estar solo. Pasé los primeros trescientos años de mi vida, haciendo todo lo que pude pensar para que alguien me viera, pero nadie me veía. No tenía recuerdos de mi vida antes de ser Jack Frost, así que tienes suerte. Cuando me enteré que Tooth guardaba mis recuerdos en mis dientes, en su palacio, Pitch ya se los había robado —la miré— No quieres estar sola, créeme.

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Jack Frost?

—Ven conmigo —dije, sonriendo.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó, pero yo sacudí la cabeza, no había manera que le contara lo que había planeado.

—Es una sorpresa —dije, y ella rio. Amaba cuando reía. Eso significaba que estaba feliz, y ella se merecía eso.

—Pero, ¿qué con el pobre de Olaf? —¿Estaba bromeando? ¡Ese hombre de nieve ha sido capaz de cuidarse solo por cientos de años!

—Él puede cuidarse solo por una noche —insistí, tomando su mano entre la mía y dándole un tirón. Era cálida y suave— Vamos, sólo por esta noche —le aseguré, y ella sonrió y asintió.

— Está bien.

Sonreí ampliamente y apreté su mano fuerte mientras salíamos volando del lugar. El sol se estaba poniendo, así que supuse que ya sería de noche para cuando llegáramos a nuestro destino, lo cual era bueno.

Treinta minutos después, aterricé en la cima de una alta colina, con una buena vista a un pequeño pueblo. Elsa aterrizó a mi lado y miró los alrededores antes de fijar su mirada en mí, con una ceja arqueada, como diciendo _"¿Tanto misterio para esto?". _Reí y negué con la cabeza, señalando el cielo sobre las casas.

—Solo espera —le dije— El espectáculo está a punto de comenzar —y justo en ese momento, arena dorada caía en ríos hacia cada una de las casas. Siempre amé ver a Sandy trabajando, y un suspiro de asombro a mi lado me decía que Elsa compartía mi opinión.

—¿Son esos…?

—¿Sueños? —terminé, mirándola. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de asombro— Sí, esto es lo que hace Sandy cada noche.

—Wow —suspiró de nuevo con fascinación, extendió una mano, alcanzando a tocar la hebra dorada que estaba sobre nosotros. Con su toque, la arena se transformó en palomas que volaron a nuestro alrededor antes de ir a buscar a un niño durmiente— Es hermoso.

Y asentí, prestándole más atención a ella que a los sueños. Elsa era hermosa. Se sentó en el césped y yo la seguí. Sentí mi corazón acelerar su ritmo cuando ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y le rogué a la Luna que ella no lo pudiera escuchar. Pero si en verdad lo hacía, no lo demostraba, así que me relajé y dudando un poco, recosté mi mejilla contra su cabeza mientras observábamos.

Pasó el tiempo, y no sé cuánto, hasta que ella habló. Fácilmente pudieron ser horas, así como también pudieron ser minutos.

—Tenías razón, Jack —dijo— No quiero estar sola.

—Lo sé —dije— Pero no tienes que estar sola nunca más.

—Lo sé, ahora tengo a Olaf para que me haga compañía.

—También me tienes a mí —agregué. Pasó un tiempo antes de sentir su sonrisa contra mi hombro.

—Gracias, Jack. Por todo.

—No hay de qué —respondí, sonriendo. Ella rio.

—Y pensar que se suponía que me ibas a dejar sola desde que fui al Polo Norte contigo.

Mi sonrisa se amplió, recordando la conversación que había ocurrido ayer. O más bien, hace dos días.

—Técnicamente, nunca acordé en dejarte sola sí venías conmigo, así que estoy en todo mi derecho de seguir molestándote.

Ella me dio un pequeño y juguetón empujón, y enganchó su brazo en el mío antes de volver a poner su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

—Tendré eso en mente para futuras referencias.

—Seguro lo harás —reí.

Y caímos en otro lapso de cómodo silencio.

—¿Jack?

—¿Sí?

—Si esto es solo por esta noche, entonces no quiero que salga el sol —dijo y la miré.

—No tiene que ser solo por esta noche, Elsa. Puedes venir conmigo si quieres.

—Pero ¿Y Olaf? No puedo dejarlo solo por otros cuatrocientos años. Y Malvavisco no sabría qué hacer sin mí.

Suspirando, miré a la Luna. Sabía que Elsa amaba a Olaf, y el hombre de nieve empezaba a agradarme también, pero en este preciso momento, me estaba fastidiando sin siquiera estar aquí. Y en cuanto a Malvavisco, bueno…

—Pero si el hombre de nieve no estuviera en el panorama, ¿estarías interesada?

Hubo otro momento de silencio mientras ella pensaba.

—Sí, creo que lo haría.

Sentimientos de alivio y alegría me recorrieron, pero traté de no demostrarlo.

—Bueno, en ese caso, creo que me puedo quedar un poco más mientras pensamos en algo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, sonando tan esperanzada que reí.

—Sí, por supuesto —Y la sonrisa que obtuve como respuesta fue más que suficiente para saber que había hecho lo correcto— Pero sólo si dejas que me quede en el castillo de hielo —No pude evitar usar un tono burlón. Su cara se tornó seria.

—Jack, siempre eres bienvenido en mi castillo —dijo. Fijé la vista en sus ojos. Tan azules y tan llenos de emociones, brillando con los primeros rayos del sol. Espera, ¿qué?

Echando un vistazo al cielo, noté que el sol empezaba a salir. Me puse de pie y le ofrecí mi mano a Elsa, quién la tomó y se puso de pie.

—Deberíamos irnos. Olaf debe estar preguntándose en dónde estamos —dijo antes de que yo pudiera emitir palabra. Sus mejillas iban encendidas con su sonrojo mientras se iba volando.

Miré a Sandy, que había bajado para pararse junto a mí. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y corazones sobre su cabeza. Fruncí el ceño.

—Cállate, Sandy —murmuré, siguiendo a Elsa. Como era de esperarse, había vuelto al castillo de hielo. No me cansaba de ese palacio. Se veía aún más hermoso con los primeros rayos de sol.

Elsa estaba esperándome en el balcón junto a Olaf, hablando con él. Desafortunadamente para mí, estaba tan distraído por ella y el castillo de hielo que olvidé bajar la velocidad para aterrizar agraciadamente y terminé estrellándome de cabeza, justo a sus pies.

—¡Jack! —dijo, apresurándose a ayudarme a pararme— ¿Estás bien?

Avergonzado, traté de hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Sí, estoy bien. Suelo hacer eso. Fue a propósito.

Pero su cara me decía que no la había engañado, pero no insistió en el asunto. La seguí dentro del castillo con Olaf caminando a mi lado, tarareando felizmente. La luz se reflejaba en el candelabro del techo, y lo mire fijamente. Elsa notó lo que hacía y alzó la vista.

—Tuve que deshacerme del original que se cayó mientras limpiaba —dijo— Pero este es exactamente igual. Tuve que reemplazar muchas cosas; fue un desastre.

—Es asombroso —dije. Lo siguiente que supe, fue que un par de brazos estaban rodeando mi cuello. Por un momento, solo me quede ahí parado, conmocionado, antes de volver a mis cinco sentidos y rodear la cintura de Elsa con mis brazos.

—Anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida, Jack —susurró suavemente— Gracias —Y sonreí en su cabello.

—Fue todo un placer.

Ella se soltó y me sonrió. Observé cómo ella entraba a otra habitación y me senté en el piso. Todo mi cuerpo se estremecía por su abrazo. Todas estas sensaciones estaban haciendo que mi cabeza diera vueltas ¿Qué significaban? Entonces estaba el lado lógico de todo esto porque por un lado, realmente quería besarla, pero por el otro lado, nos conocimos hace no mucho y la probabilidad de que ella no estuviera lista para una relación era demasiado alta… Pero aún quería besarla.

Mi cabeza cayó entre mis manos y mis dedos se deslizaron por mi cabello. Todo este problema estaba haciendo que me doliera la cabeza. Y Elsa parecía ajena a todo esto. Por supuesto, no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Yo quería si quiera estar en una relación? Nunca pensé en ello realmente. Durante mucho tiempo yo estaba tan concentrado en tratar que la gente me viera, que en realidad nunca lo consideré. Y aquí estaba, pensando en ello, ¡y todo por una chica que conocí hace dos días! Todo esto es un desastre.

Pero estamos yendo a un ritmo, ¿no? Digo, aún no nos hemos besado, así que seguimos siendo solo amigos, que es como debe ser. Empezar como amigos y seguir a partir de ahí. No es como si necesitara proponerle matrimonio ahora. Ella definitivamente diría que no y yo no la culparía ¿Quién se compromete con alguien que acabas de conocer? Oh, bueno… su hermana, Anna, pero ella volvió a sus sentidos y se casó con un hombre con quién se tomó su tiempo para conocer, y que la amaba y, ¿qué es lo que estoy pensando? ¿Matrimonio? Vamos Jack, empezaste preguntándote si querías salir con alguien en absoluto, ¿cómo llegaste a eso?

Suspiré. Genial, ahora me estaba regañando a mí mismo. Espero no estarme volviendo loco. Quizá me golpeé la cabeza más fuerte de lo que pensé. Poniéndome de pie, vi, a través de una ventana, que el sol terminaba de salir por la cima de una montaña y fruncí el ceño. Con una vista como esa, con una ventana más grande luciría mucho mejor. Traté de usar mi cayo para hacerla más grande, pero no sucedía nada. Mis cejas se juntaron en confusión. Yo siempre fui capaz de controlar el hielo y la nieve a mi placer, pero no aquí. Paseé uno de mis dedos por una pared cercana y vi cómo el rastro de escarcha que dejaba desaparecía al instante.

Mi confusión creció más y miré la pared fijamente, como si hacer eso me fuera a dar las respuestas que necesitaba. Eso no sucedió, y yo seguía mirando fijamente la pared cuando Elsa volvió.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Jack? —preguntó. Su voz tenía un atisbo de preocupación. No le respondí. Ella camino y se paró detrás de mi— ¿Qué? ¿La pared golpeó tu cabeza? —Negué con la cabeza.

—Mis poderes no funcionan aquí—dije, pasando mi dedo por la pared para demostrarle— Creo no le agrado a tu hielo —ella rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te dé permiso?

Enarqué las cejas ante la sugerencia. _Valía la pena intentarlo…_

—Bien —cedió— Te doy mi permiso —dijo en un tono dramático, obviamente pensando que no iba a funcionar, pero cuando posé mi mano en la pared otra vez, ésta se cubrió totalmente con mi escarcha— ¿Era eso completamente necesario? —preguntó, frotando su mano por la pared para suavizar la escarcha del hielo—Vamos, tu habitación está lista.

—¿Mi habitación? —repetí, siguiéndola— ¿Tengo mi propia habitación?

* * *

**¡Hola! Ya sé que ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que actualicé, no tengo perdón lo sé u.u Digamos que ya tenía estos capítulos listos hace un tanto, pero no había podido subirlos, lo siento, sé que no es excusa pero qué hacerle. En fin, como fueron cuatro semanas de ausencia, hoy subiré los cuatro capítulos de esas semanas.**

**¡Ah!, casi olvido algo muy importante. En este capítulo es necesario hacer otro disclaimer. Les traduciré una parte de la nota de autora de Zerlinda para que entiendan mejor a lo que me refiero.**

**"Está bien, necesito hacer otro _disclaimer_ porque básicamente tomé la parte donde los poderes de Jack no funcionaban en el castillo de Elsa de otro _fanfiction_. El _fanfiction_ se llama _MY Ice Castle_ (MI Castillo de Hielo)y no me pertenece. Lo edité un poco, pero es prácticamente lo mismo ¡Lo siento! ¡Me encantó tanto esa parte que no me pude resistir!" —Zerlinda.**

**De nuevo me disculpo por la demora, gracias a todos los que apoyan esta historia con un favorito, una alerta o un _review_, la autora y yo lo apreciamos mucho. Nos vemos en el otro capítulo (;**

**Niettono.**


	10. Capítulo 09

**************Disclaimer: Este fic NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El fic original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: ****s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**

* * *

**Capítulo 09: Sólo por esta noche**

Volamos por aproximadamente media hora antes de que Jack aterrizara en una colina alta. No una montaña ni nada por el estilo, pero una colina alta con vista a un pequeño pueblo. No parecía nada especial. Arqueé una ceja hacia Jack. _"¿Tanto misterio para esto?". _Pero él solo rió y negó con la cabeza, señalando el cielo sobre las casas.

—Sólo espera —dijo— El espectáculo está a punto de comenzar.

Alcé la vista, observando lo que señalaba su dedo, y suspiré. Brillante arena dorada caía en espirales hacia las casas. Era hermoso. La arena lucía vagamente familiar.

—¿Son esos…?

—¿Sueños? —terminó Jack— Sí, esto es lo que hace Sandy cada noche.

—Wow —suspiré con asombro. No podía apartar la vista de ello, y tampoco quería hacerlo, después de todo, ¿cuántas personas son capaces de ver cómo se hacen los sueños? Extendí una mano y alcancé a tocar una hebra de arena que estaba por sobre nosotros, y se transformó en palomas. Las aves volaron a nuestro alrededor antes de bajar a las casas— Es hermoso —me senté en el césped, aún con la vista fija en el cielo y los sueños.

Jack asintió y se sentó a mi lado. En un impulso, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Él se tensó y empecé a preguntarme si quizá no debí haber hecho eso, pero entonces se relajó y apoyó su mejilla contra mi cabeza.

Mientras observábamos el espectáculo, mi mente empezó a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido. Muchas cosas han cambiado. Tooth tenía razón. Hace solo cuarenta y ocho horas no quería estar cerca de nadie ni hacer un solo copo de nieve. Ahora, dejé ir mis errores del pasado y estoy aquí sentada, completamente cómoda, con mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Jack. Antes, estaba tan preocupada de herir a las personas, que nunca me tomé el tiempo para disfrutar el tener compañía. Ahora, lo estaba pasando realmente bien y la idea de volver a la soledad hizo que mi corazón sintiera una gran desilusión, siendo que estar así solía reconfortarme.

—Tenías razón, Jack —dije— No quiero estar sola.

—Lo sé —respondió suavemente— Pero no tienes que estar sola nunca más.

Mis labios se curvaron ligeramente, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo sé, ahora tengo a Olaf para que me haga compañía —eso ciertamente sería un gran cambio en mi día a día desde que el hombre de nieve es tan extrovertido.

—También me tienes a mí —agregó Jack.

Consideré lo que dijo por un momento, entonces sonreí.

—Gracias, Jack. Por todo.

—No hay de qué —dijo, trayendo recuerdos de cuando nos conocimos. Me eché a reír.

—Y pensar que se suponía que me ibas a dejar sola desde que fui al Polo Norte contigo.

Sentí que sonrió, él también estaba recordando la conversación.

—Técnicamente, nunca acordé en dejarte sola sí venías conmigo, así que estoy en todo mi derecho de seguir molestándote.

Le di un pequeño empujón antes de enganchar mi brazo al suyo y volviendo a poner mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Él estaba en lo cierto.

—Tendré eso en mente para futuras referencias.

—Seguro lo harás —rió.

Hubo otro lapso de silencio mientras continuábamos observando los sueños. Debía ser tarde, lo que significaba que el sol estaba por salir, y que Jack debería irse y yo volvería a mi castillo de hielo. Por alguna razón, la idea de que él se fuera hizo que mi corazón se encogiera.

—¿Jack? —dije.

—¿Sí?

—Si esto es sólo por esta noche, entonces no quiero que salga el sol —él levantó su cabeza de la mía para mirarme.

—No tiene que ser sólo por esta noche, puedes venir conmigo si quieres.

—Pero ¿Y Olaf? No puedo dejarlo solo por otros cuatrocientos años. Y Malvavisco no sabría qué hacer sin mí.

Jack suspiró y desvió su mirada hacia la luna.

—Pero si el hombre de nieve no estuviera en el panorama, ¿estarías interesada? —Pensé en ello. Si no tuviese que preocuparme por Olaf o Malvavisco, la idea de ir por ahí con Jack era bastante atractiva.

—Sí, creo que lo haría.

—Bueno, en ese caso, creo que me puedo quedar un poco más mientras pensamos en algo.

—¿En serio? —dije, quizá sonando un poco esperanzada. Él se echó a reír.

—Sí, por supuesto —no pude evitar la sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro— Pero solo si dejas que me quede en el castillo de hielo.

—Jack, siempre eres bienvenido en mi castillo —dije. Su tono había sido de burla, pero yo estaba completamente seria. Todos deberían tener siempre un lugar al cuál poder ir, y era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que él ha hecho por mí. Él me miró a los ojos y yo miré a los suyos. Esa extraña fuerza que me atraía hacia él había vuelto.

De repente, él se levantó tendiéndome una mano y supe que nuestro momento había terminado. El sol empezaba a salir mientras tomaba su mano y él me ayudaba a ponerme en pie.

—Deberíamos irnos. Olaf debe estar preguntándose en dónde estamos —mis mejillas estaban rojas para cuando salí volando en mi copo de nieve antes que él. Necesitaba espacio para poner todo en orden. Mi cerebro no funcionaba muy bien cuando estábamos tan cerca.

Aterrizando en el balcón de mi castillo de hielo, Olaf corrió a saludarme.

—¡Elsa! —chilló— Me preguntaba dónde estabas.

—Estoy bien, Olaf —dije— Estaba con Jack. Él me llevó a ver cómo se hacen los sueños.

—¿Sueños? —repitió con fascinación— ¿Cómo fue?

—Fue asombroso y hermoso y mágico y… —me detuve cuando me di cuenta que me estaba emocionando demasiado— Fue magnífico.

Olaf no pareció notar mi anormal comportamiento porque estaba mirando alrededor, aparentemente buscando algo.

—¿Dónde está Jack? —preguntó y fruncí el ceño.

—El debería haber llegado justo después que yo —Justo cuando estaba dando la vuelta para escanear el cielo en busca de él, Jack se estrelló de cabeza contra el suelo a mis pies— ¡Jack! —dije, apresurándome a ayudarlo a levantarse— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —gruñó, tratando de hacer como si nada hubiese pasado— Suelo hacer eso. Fue a propósito.

Le lancé una mirada para hacerle saber que no me había engañado, pero deje el tema de lado y entré al castillo. Jack me siguió, detrás de él iba Olaf tarareando felizmente. Cuando me di la vuelta, él estaba mirando fijamente el candelabro de hielo del techo.

—Tuve que deshacerme del original que se cayó mientras limpiaba —le conté, alzando la vista para verlo. Los rayos del sol se reflejaban hermosamente en el candelabro— Pero este es exactamente igual. Tuve que reemplazar muchas cosas; fue un desastre.

—Es asombroso —dijo, y no pude evitarlo. Me acerqué a él y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Al principio, él no se movió, y estaba a punto de soltarme antes de avergonzarme a mi misma aún más, cuando sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura.

—Anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida, Jack —susurré en su oído suavemente— Gracias —Él sonrió en mi cabello.

—Fue todo un placer.

Sonriéndole, lo solté y caminé hacia una habitación de huéspedes vacía. Seguramente le gustará tener una habitación para él solo, así que empecé haciendo una cama. No estaba segura si Jack dormía o no. Yo lo hacía, no porque estuviera cansada, sino porque era relajante, una buena forma pasar largos lapsos de tiempo, y una manera de escapar de la realidad. Incluso si él no lo hacía, era bueno tener una cama para descansar o para ocupar espacio. Llenar la habitación me tomó un tiempo, pero eventualmente la terminé.

Una vez la habitación fue de mi agrado, volví a con Jack, quién estaba frunciéndole el ceño a una pared vacía, como si esta fuese su peor enemigo. Quizá le dolía la cabeza. Había aterrizado bastante fuerte.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Jack? —pregunté con preocupación. Cuando no me respondió, caminé detrás de él para ver lo que estaba mirando tan fijamente. No vi nada— ¿Qué? ¿La pared golpeó tu cabeza? —dije, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Mis poderes no funcionan aquí —dijo, bastante irritado. Para demostrarme, paseó un dedo por la pared, dejando una estela de escarcha que desapareció al instante— Creo que no le agrado a tu hielo —rodé los ojos.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te dé permiso? —Se suponía que eso había sido sarcasmo, pero Jack levantó las cejas ante la sugerencia ¿Hablaba en serio?

—Bien. Te doy mi permiso —dije en un tono dramático. No había manera en que esto realmente funcionara.

Desafortunadamente sí funcionó, y cuando tocó la pared otra vez, esta se cubrió totalmente con su escarcha. Yo fruncí el ceño ante eso.

— ¿Era eso completamente necesario? —pregunté, frotando mi mano por la pared para remover la escarcha—Vamos, tu habitación está lista.

—¿Mi habitación? —repitió— ¿Tengo mi propia habitación?

Asintiendo, deje que entrara primero en la habitación. Caminó hasta el centro, girando en círculos para verlo todo. Observando sus reacciones cuidadosamente, consideré el hecho de que no debería estar tan nerviosa por su aprobación. Sin embargo, lo estaba.

—La dejé medio vacía en caso de que quieras personalizarla por tu cuenta—dije, aún parada justo en la entrada— Puedes cambiar los muebles si no te gusta como lucen. Y si no los quieres, eso está bien también. Solo pensé que si te ibas a quedar aquí, quizá querrías un lugar para ti solo. Y si alguna vez vuelves, debes saber que siempre tendrás donde quedarte desde que dije que siempre eres bienvenido en mi castillo —Me callé cuando me di cuenta de que estaba divagando. Jack fijo su mirada en mi, luego en la habitación.

—¿Todo esto es mío?

—Sí —dije, preocupada por su falta de respuesta— ¿No te gusta? —Él me miró con los ojos como platos.

—No, no, no —se apresuró a decirme— No es eso. Me encanta. Es solo que… nunca tuve mi propia habitación.

—¿Nunca? —pregunté con curiosidad. No sabía casi nada del pasado de Jack, y no estaba en posición como para entrometerme.

—Bueno, no que yo recuerde —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros— Debí tener una cuando era humano, pero no estoy seguro. Los únicos recuerdos que tengo como humano son los que vi en mis dientes cuando Pitch me los devolvió. Después de convertirme en Jack Frost, nunca me quedé en un sitio el tiempo suficiente como para considerarlo propio.

—Oh —dije, un poco desconcertada. No puedo imaginar no tener un lugar al cual poder ir, o un lugar que sea tuyo. Al menos yo siempre tuve eso. Incluso cuando estaba encerrada en mi habitación. Seguía siendo mi habitación, pero Jack nunca tuvo eso. O no uno que él pudiera recordar— Bueno, ahora tienes uno.

—Ahora lo tengo —dijo, sonriéndome— Gracias, Elsa.

—No hay de qué —respondí— Tengo montones de habitaciones de huéspedes. No estoy muy segura de porqué las hice, desde que este lugar fue hecho para el aislamiento. Pero ahí están. De hecho, tengo que arreglar una para Olaf —traté de irme, pero él habló de nuevo.

—Así que, ¿puedo hacer lo que me plazca aquí? —preguntó. Había un brillo travieso en sus ojos que no me pasó desapercibido.

—A excepción de demoler la habitación, sí —respondí, sintiendo que me arrepentiría pronto de mis palabras. Su sonrisa confirmó lo que mi intuición me había dicho.

—¿Así que puedo haces _esto_? —preguntó, tocando una pared cercana, para cubrir las cuatro paredes y el techo con escarcha.

—Si así lo quieres —dije, saliendo de la habitación. Era su habitación después de todo. Debería poder personalizarla a su gusto. Siempre y cuando no intentara eso en alguna otra parte del castillo.

Olaf estaba en el cuarto de esculturas, mirando la réplica de hielo de Anna. Caminé hasta llegar a su lado.

—La extraño, Elsa —dijo, yo lo miré y le sonreí.

—Yo también.

—¿Crees que puedes hacer una escultura de ella, Kristoff y Sven en mi habitación? —preguntó, mirándome.

—Claro que puedo —le dije— Hablando de tu habitación, estaba a punto de empezar a arreglarla ¿Hay alguna en particular que tú quieras?

Él se emocionó al instante, agarrando mi mano y halándome fuera del cuarto. Reí mientras estaba siendo arrastrada en una alcoba vacía, que daba frente al balcón, y entre la habitación de Jack y la mía. Esta tenía una ventana con vista a lo que antes era Arendelle.

Las siguientes horas las pasamos llenando el dormitorio de Olaf con muebles. Me tomó más tiempo que con la de Jack, desde que el dueño de esta estaba justo ahí, diciéndome exactamente lo que quería. No que me importara realmente. Quería que a Olaf le gustara su habitación. Sin embargo, la escultura que me había pedido tendría que esperar, porque tomaría mucho más tiempo terminarla.

—¡Me encanta! —Olaf chilló felizmente cuando había terminado. Corrió hacia mí y me abrazó —Eres la mejor, Elsa —riendo, le devolví el abrazo.

—Gracias, Olaf.

Caminó hacia la cama y saltó en ella. Yo me senté a su lado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar Jack?

—No estoy segura; él dijo que se quedaría un poco más —lo miré— ¿Estás bien con eso?

—Oh, sí, solo sentía curiosidad. Me gusta Jack, es divertido ¿No te gusta Jack?

—Sí, me gusta Jack.

—¿Cómo a Anna le gustaba Kristoff?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y vacilé. Olaf me estaba mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, esperando pacientemente por mi respuesta. Le sonreí gentilmente.

—Ya veremos —dije, levantándome y saliendo del lugar. Cerrando la puerta de mi habitación detrás de mí, cerré los ojos y presioné mis sienes con los dedos. Mi cabeza empezaba a doler por todos los cambios que debía asimilar. Encontrar a Olaf con vida. Sin embargo, las cosas con Jack eran otra historia.

Kristoff y Anna se amaban pero, ¿yo amaba a Jack? Nos conocimos hace solo dos días, y eso demasiado pronto como para estar enamorada de alguien. Aunque, ¿cómo más podría llamar a este sentimiento que tengo cada vez que estoy cerca de él? ¿Encaprichamiento? No, no es eso, esto es mucho más profundo. Siento como si algo me atrajera constantemente hacia él, y se vuelve más fuerte cuanto más tiempo pasamos juntos. Es más evidente cuando estamos solos, como anoche, o como ayer en el castillo de Arendelle.

También era evidente cuando alguno mencionaba el dejar al otro. Cuando Jack estaba hablando de tener que irse, que sentí una punzada en el corazón, como si lo que sea que nos conecta, estuviera enojado de que cualquiera de los dos considerara tal cosa como separarnos. La idea de no tener a Jack en mi vida dolía y, mientras mi parte racional me decía que era una ridiculez y que estaba exagerando, podía, en el fondo, escuchar la voz de Anna gritando que eso era amor verdadero.

No, eso no podía ser amor verdadero. Era demasiado pronto para algo como eso. Quizá era por lo realmente fácil que me puedo relacionar con él. Sí, eso es. Ambos tenemos poderes de hielo y hemos estado solos por cientos de años. Quizás he estado sola por mucho tiempo y mi mente solo está emocionada porque finalmente soy capaz de relacionarme con alguien. Hablar con alguien que de verdad te entiende porque ha experimentado lo mismo que tú.

Después de todo, él ha estado soltero su vida entera. Que yo sepa, al menos. Probablemente prefiere eso a una relación. Quizá no esté interesado en salir con alguien ahora, o nunca.

Oh, ¿cómo me metí en esto? Lo que sé es que todo está en mi cabeza, y que he estado pensando demasiado en esos momentos que pasamos juntos y en el beso que casi nos damos. Eso es, estoy formando una tormenta en un vaso con agua. Y todo por una simple pregunta que Olaf me hizo. Tal vez Anna estaba en lo cierto; soy excelente alejando a las personas pero, ¿qué sabía yo de amor? ¿Sé realmente algo acerca de Jack?

—¿Elsa? —dijo Jack, llamando a la puerta —¿Quieres hacer algo? ¿Ir a patinar sobre hielo?

Sacudiendo mi cabeza para liberarla de mis confusos pensamientos, abrí la puerta y le sonreí.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —él me dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Eh, Olaf! —lo llamó— Vamos a patinar sobre hielo ¿Quieres venir?

—¡Yay! —oí que el hombre de nieve respondía mientras salía de su habitación— ¡Vamos a patinar sobre hielo!

Jack y yo reíamos mientras seguíamos fuera del castillo al hombre de nieve que iba corriendo, hacia un lago congelado cerca del castillo. Olaf no tardó en salir a correr sobre el hielo.

—¡Olaf, espera! —lo llamé— ¡Tenemos que revisar el hielo!

Pero era muy tarde, él ya estaba patinando.

—¡Deslizarse… y girar! ¡Deslizarse y gir- AH! —y Olaf cayó por un punto particularmente débil en el hielo.

Mi corazón se detuvo y el aire se atascó en mi garganta por un segundo, antes de que saliera corriendo hacia el hielo, para bucear en el lago tras él, esquivando el brazo de Jack que trataba detenerme.

—¡Olaf!

—¡Elsa! —escuché a Jack gritar antes de sumergirme en el agua helada.

Bajo la superficie del lago, las partes de Olaf estaban flotando en diferentes direcciones. Tomando las bolas de nieve que tenía por cuerpo, y su cabeza, los dirigí de manera que pudieran flotar hacia la abertura en el hielo, y pudieran salir. Sin embargo, sus brazos, cabello y nariz, llegaron hasta el fondo. Nadé y los alcancé, y me impulsé con el piso del lago, cuando sentí que mis pulmones quemaban por la falta de aire. Mi vista empezaba a oscurecerse. Mis piernas patearon furiosamente. Mis brazos se apretaron alrededor de las ramas y la zanahoria. Como un reflejo, mi boca se abrió en busca de aire, pero era demasiado pronto y todo lo que obtuve fue agua helada. Caí inconsciente mientras sentía una mano agarrar mi muñeca y sacarme de allí.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que apoyan esta historia con un favorito, una alerta o un _review._**

**Besos,**

**Niettono.**


	11. Capítulo 10

******************Disclaimer: Este fic NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El fic original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: ****s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Patinaje sobre hielo (**_**Jack's POV**_**)**

Seguí a Elsa a la habitación. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras entraba ¡El lugar era enorme! Y estaba un poco sorprendido de que ella se tomara el trabajo de amoblar la habitación, pero incluso con los muebles, aún quedaba mucho espacio por usar.

—La dejé medio vacía en caso de que quieras personalizarla por tu cuenta—dijo desde la entrada, mientras yo caminaba en círculos— Puedes cambiar los muebles si no te gusta como lucen. Y si no los quieres, eso está bien también. Solo pensé que si te ibas a quedar aquí, quizá querrías un lugar para ti solo. Y si alguna vez vuelves, debes saber que siempre tendrás donde quedarte desde que dije que siempre eres bienvenido en mi castillo —

—¿Todo esto es mío?

—Sí —dijo, sonando preocupada— ¿No te gusta? —mi cabeza se giró bruscamente en su dirección.

—No, no, no —le aseguré— No es eso. Me encanta. Es solo que… Nunca tuve mi propia habitación.

—¿Nunca? —dijo, sorprendida.

—Bueno, no que yo recuerde —corregí, encogiéndome de hombros— Debí tener una cuando era humano, pero no estoy seguro. Los únicos recuerdos que tengo como humano son los que vi en mis dientes cuando Pitch me los devolvió. Después de convertirme en Jack Frost, nunca me quedé en un sitio el tiempo suficiente como para considerarlo propio.

—Oh —dijo, aún asombrada — Bueno, ahora tienes uno.

—Ahora lo tengo —dije, con una sonrisa— Gracias, Elsa.

—No hay de qué —respondió, despreocupada— Tengo montones de habitaciones de huéspedes. No estoy muy segura de por qué las hice, desde que este lugar fue hecho para el aislamiento. Pero ahí están. De hecho, tengo que arreglar una para Olaf —ella trató de irse, pero una idea llegó a mi mente y no me pude resistir.

—Así que, ¿puedo hacer lo que me plazca aquí? —le pregunté, deteniéndola. Ella me miró cautelosamente, como si sospechara que fuese a hacer algo. Y si lo hacía, tenía razón.

—A excepción de demoler la habitación, sí —dijo y una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

—¿Así que puedo hacer _esto_? —toqué una pared cercana, para cubrir el techo y las cuatro paredes con escarcha, recordando cómo eso la había irritado antes.

—Si así lo quieres —suspiró, dejando la habitación. Esperé hasta que la perdí de vista antes de tirarme sobre la cama ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me acosté en una cama? ¡No sabía si quiera qué hacer con todo este espacio! No es como si llevara una mochila donde quiera que vaya. Solo mi cayo y mi ropa, y eso no es suficiente para llenar la habitación.

Cuando le dije que me tenía que quedar en su castillo de hielo, no lo decía en serio. Se suponía que era una broma. Entonces ella dijo que era siempre bienvenido en su castillo y eso me conmovió, ¿pero esto? Nunca me esperé algo como esto. Toda una habitación para mí. Un lugar al cual siempre podía ir si me quería relajar. Podría empezar a coleccionar cosas cuando viaje y así decorar el lugar de esa manera.

¡Una habitación para mí! Todavía estaba tratando de hacerme a la idea. Nunca pensé en construir un lugar para mí. Nunca se pasó por mi mente esa idea. No estaba interesado en ser como Norte, Conejo y Tooth, quedándose en un mismo lugar todo el tiempo. Me gustaba pasear por ahí e interactuar con los niños. Aunque claro, Tooth ha mejorado en dejar su palacio e ir a recoger los dientes por sí misma. Aunque quizá el tener un lugar propio no sea tan malo después de todo. De todas formas, ¿quién dijo que tenía que quedarme aquí todo el tiempo? Podría ir y venir como gustara, aun paseando por ahí y jugando con los niños, vendría aquí cuando llegase a necesitar un descanso. Es agradable pertenecer a un lugar después de todos estos años.

Y ya no estaré solo nunca más, desde que Elsa me hará compañía ¡Incluso dijo que le gustaría viajar conmigo! El único problema con eso eran sus dos hombres de nieve mágicos, Olaf y Malvavisco. Con los cuales realmente no tenía ningún problema. Me agradó bastante Olaf una vez que me acostumbré al hecho de que estaba vivo; era como un niño pequeño.

Por otro lado estaba Malvavisco, y de él no estaba tan seguro. No tenía nada en contra suya, pero era bastante difícil saber a qué atenerse con él, desde que no habla con nadie además de Elsa. Pero debo admitir que hace un buen trabajo protegiéndola, y no puedo odiarlo por eso. Sin embargo, Elsa tenía razón; él era una criatura de mente simple, probablemente no sabría qué hacer si ella lo deja por largos períodos de tiempo.

Me paré de la cama y la observé ¿Los espíritus si quiera podían dormir? Estando en constante movimiento, nunca lo intenté ¿Quizá era otro mueble que estaba aquí más para decoración que para uso?

Eventualmente, me aburrí, sentado en la cama con mis pensamientos. Podía escuchar a Elsa y Olaf en la habitación de al lado, hablando mientras Elsa hacía los muebles, pero a través de la pared no podía entender lo que decían.

Aburrido, hice dibujos en la escarcha de las paredes por unas horas. Al principio eran cosas simples; copos y hombres de nieve. Entonces intenté dibujar cosas más detalladas como niños jugando en la nieve, pero me frustré y recubrí el horrible dibujo con más escarcha. Obviamente no era un artista. Cuando mis dibujos se volvieron garabatos, noté que ya no había conversación proveniente de la habitación de Olaf, y que la puerta de la de Elsa estaba cerrada.

Armándome de valor, llamé a su puerta.

—¿Elsa? —pregunté—¿Quieres hacer algo? ¿Ir a patinar sobre hielo?

Para mi sorpresa, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una sonriente Elsa.

—Seguro, ¿por qué no? —sonreí de medio lado y una idea me vino a la mente.

—¡Eh, Olaf! Vamos a patinar sobre hielo ¿Quieres venir?

—¡Yay! —El hombre de nieve respondió, saliendo de su nueva habitación— ¡Vamos a patinar sobre hielo!

Elsa y yo reímos. Él era realmente como un niño. Olaf nos guio fuera del castillo y a un lago cercano que se había congelado e inmediatamente salió a correr sobre el hielo.

—¡Olaf, espera! —Elsa lo llamó— ¡Tenemos que revisar el hielo!

Sin embargo, Olaf no la escuchó y ya estaba patinando.

—¡Deslizarse… y girar! ¡Deslizarse y gir- AH! —patinó sobre un punto débil en el hielo, que se rompió bajo sus peso y cayó a través.

—¡Olaf! —gritó Elsa, corriendo tras él. Traté de lanzar un brazo para detenerla, pero ella lo esquivó y corrió hacia el hielo.

—¡Elsa! —grité. Mi corazón se detuvo mientras ella saltaba para ir tras el hombre de nieve. Recuerdos de mi hermana de pie sobre hielo roto pasaron por mi mente mientras corría tras ella.

Pieza a pieza, Olaf salió flotando por la abertura en el hielo. Saqué cada una, rearmando al hombre de nieve mientras lo hacía. Pronto, estaba completamente construido, a excepción de su nariz, cabello y brazos, pero Elsa aún no salía. Conociéndola, probablemente fue a por las piezas restantes.

Con mi corazón palpitando en mi pecho, y el aire atascado en mis pulmones, esperé mientras mis ojos buscaban en el agua oscura frenéticamente. Se sentía como si ella estuviera allí abajo por horas, y estaba a punto de saltar tras ella cuando la vi. Estaba nadando furiosamente, pero la necesidad de aire se volvía más y más letal. Entonces dejó de moverse, zambullí un brazo en el agua y agarré su muñeca, sacándola de ahí.

Al principio, sólo se quedó allí, débil en mis brazos, mientras la llevaba hacia la orilla cubierta de nieve. Su agarre en las ramas y la zanahoria se debilitó y éstas cayeron en el hielo, pero a Olaf no pareció importarle porque corrió detrás nosotros de con nada más que preocupación en su rostro. La puse suavemente en la nieve, y para mi gran alivio, ella empezó a toser violentamente, agua saliendo de su boca, mientras sus pulmones se deshacían de la sustancia indeseada.

—¿Jack? —ella dijo en tono áspero y una sonrisa de alivio se formó en mi rostro.

—Elsa —dije, ella parpadeó abriendo los ojos, y sostuvo mi mirada antes de mirar a su alrededor rápidamente.

—¿Olaf? —dijo, respirando con dificultad.

—Olaf está bien —dije— Él está justo aquí.

El hombre de nieve en cuestión se acercó cuidadosamente.

—¿Elsa?

—¡Olaf! —dijo, y tomó otra gran bocanada de aire— Estás bien.

—¡Pensé que habías muerto! —chilló, inclinándose para abrazar a Elsa, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que aún le faltaban los brazos. Elsa soltó una carcajada áspera.

—Ya morí —dijo— No puedo morir de nuevo —volvió a toser, pero esta vez fue menos violento y ya no salía agua de su boca. De hecho, ya sonaba un poco mejor. Tomé mi cayo y golpeé ligeramente el borde del lago, haciendo que se congelara de nuevo, sin puntos débiles. Elsa le sonrió a Olaf.

—Ve a patinar Olaf. Lucías tan emocionado.

Olaf vaciló, miró el hielo fijamente y volvió a su vista hacia Elsa, dudando. Él me miró, le di una sonrisa alentadora y asentí. No estaba enojado con él. No cayó intencionalmente a través del hielo ni obligó a Elsa para que corriera tras él. Y se veía tan preocupado y culpable por lo que pasó, que no podía enojarme con él. Teniendo nuestra aprobación, caminó de nuevo en el hielo, terminando de construirse antes de patinar con un poco más de cautela esta vez.

Elsa se sentó y yo pasé un brazo por sobre sus hombros, acercándola a mí para darle calor aunque sabía que el frío no la molestaba debido a sus poderes de hielo. A pesar de eso, ella no me alejó, al contrario, apoyó su cabeza en mí mientras miraba a Olaf patinando en el lago. Él volteaba a mirarnos constantemente para ver si Elsa estaba bien. Sentí que sonrió y rio en mi hombro.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, mirándola.

—Nada —dijo, su voz sonaba ya mucho más fuerte— Solo estaba pensando en cómo Anna nunca pudo patinar sobre hielo.

—¿En serio? —dije— ¿La hermana de la Reina de la Nieve no podía patinar? —Ella sacudió la cabeza y volvió a reír.

—No, era muy torpe —reí ligeramente y traté de acercarme más a ella discretamente.

—Me asustaste hoy.

—Lo siento —dijo— Ni si quiera pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Lo sé —respondí suavemente— Probablemente no debí preocuparme tanto como lo hice —ella levantó la mirada para verme.

—¿Entonces por qué lo estabas? —suspiré y pasé una mano por mi cabello.

—Cre- creo que es por mi hermana.

—¿Tenías una hermana? —Elsa preguntó, con obvia curiosidad en su voz.

Eso era otra cosa que teníamos en común.

—Cuando era humano —dije— Ella era mi hermana pequeña. Un día, la llevé a patinar al lago, pero no revisé el hielo y ella estaba parada sobre un punto débil. Fui capaz de jalarla fuera de ahí con mi cayo, diciéndole que estábamos jugando a la rayuela, pero cuando la halé fuera del punto débil, me deslicé en él y me ahogué. Así fue como me convertí en Jack Frost.

—¿Es por eso que cargas tu cayo contigo todo el tiempo? ¿Por tu hermana?

—Ehm, no. Siempre llevo mi cayo conmigo porque es mi conductor. Sin él, no puedo usar mis poderes —entonces ella frunció el ceño.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿No tienes uno?

—No que yo sepa —dijo, negando con la cabeza— Siempre he sido capaz de usar mis poderes con mis emociones.

No le respondí, pero encontré eso interesante. Nos sentamos ahí en silencio por unos minutos, observando a Olaf patinar.

—¿Jack?

Hice un ruido de afirmación, mis ojos aún seguían los movimientos de Olaf.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en encontrar tu centro?

—Bueno… me llevó un tiempo, ¿por? —respondí y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es algo que ha estado en mi mente.

—No te preocupes. Llegará a ti, y cuando lo haga, será la cosa más obvia de este mundo —Ella se apoyó más en mí y la miré— ¿Estás bien? No tienes frío, ¿o sí? —empecé a quitarme mi sudadera para dársela, pero puso sus manos sobre las mías y me detuvo.

—Estoy bien, Jack. El frío no me molesta —La miré y tomé sus manos entre las mías.

—A mí tampoco me molesta —ella me sonrió.

—Lamento lo de tu hermana —dijo y me encogí de hombros.

—Yo lamento lo de la tuya.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Sin embargo eso no lo hace más fácil, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo hace. Aunque Anna vivió una larga y feliz vida con alguien que realmente la amaba y eso es todo lo que yo hubiese querido para ella.

—Eso es más o menos lo mejor que puedas desearle a cualquier persona —dije— Vivir una vida feliz con alguien que los ame.

—Sí, lo es.

Una vez más, sentí el intenso deseo de besarla. Mis ojos se paseabanentre los suyos y sus labios, mientras trataba de calmar mi acelerado corazón. Ella se inclinó hacia mí hasta que nuestros labios estaban a solo centímetros. Podía sentir su respiración golpeando mi rostro, nublando mi mente –_Ella podría no estar lista_–me susurró mi cerebro, ella dejó salir un suspiro y no pude formar un pensamiento coherente aparte de cuán suaves se sentirían sus labios contra los míos. Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, que no tomaría mucho unirlos. Vi sus ojos cerrarse y los míos hicieron lo mismo. Solo un poco más cerca…

De repente, se había ido. Su calor, su respiración, todo. Y me quedé con los ojos cerrados, los labios ligeramente fruncidos, a punto de besar a alguien que ya no estaba allí. Cuando finalmente entendí lo que pasaba, abrí los ojos para ver a Elsa de pie a unos metros de distancia, con una sonrisa en su rostro y… Mi cayo en sus manos. Parpadeé, mi cerebro aún atontado por su anterior cercanía.

—Solo para estar segura de entender —dijo, jugando— Mientras yo tenga esto, tú no puedes usar tus poderes.

Sonreí mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia ella, extendiendo una mano.

—Devuélvemelo.

Pero ella lo sostuvo detrás de su espalda, sonriendo. Había un brillo travieso en sus ojos. . Traté de alcanzarla y agarrarlo, pero ella levantó un dedo frente a mí para detenerme.

—Devuélvemelo, Elsa.

—Atrápame primero —dijo. Parpadeé sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos —dijo, alejándose— Pensé que habías dicho que eras el Guardián de la Diversión —Y con eso, corrió hacia el hielo y empezó a patinar con Olaf, sosteniendo mi cayo con casi la misma naturaleza que yo.

Sonriendo, negué con la cabeza. Definitivamente este era un lado diferente de ella. Probablemente uno que no había visto la luz del día desde que era una niña pequeña. Me alegré de ser capaz de verlo. Ella me miró, sus ojos azules reflejaban la feliz sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Vienes? —me llamó— Tú eras el que quería patinar.

Sonriendo, corrí tras ella. Ella patinó lejos de mí, su musical risa resonando en el aire. Era una patinadora hermosa. Muy agraciada. Patinamos por cerca de una hora, conmigo persiguiéndola, ambos riendo. Eventualmente, me las arreglé para taclearla y tumbarla en la nieve. Mi cayo aterrizó a unos metros, fuera de su alcance, mientras yo sostenía mi peso sobre ella.

Mis manos estaban a cada lado de ella, atrapándola, y la miré con suficiencia mientras ella jadeaba con una sonrisa aún en su rostro.

—Así que… —dije— desde que te atrapé, ¿qué gano yo?

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, aun tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Oh, puedo pensar en algo… —dije, inclinando la cabeza hasta que nuestros labios estaban a solo centímetros otra vez— ¿Está esto bien? —pregunté antes de ir más lejos. Sólo si ella estaba bien con esto. Mi ya acelerado corazón dio un vuelco cuando ella asintió con la cabeza.

Eso fue todo para mí. Ya estaba cansado de que mis confusos pensamientos me detenían y me hacían resistir a lo que sea que había entre nosotros. Cansado de estos casi besos, que solo parecían enredar las cosas. Quería saber cómo se sentiría tener sus labios presionados contra los míos e iba a averiguarlo.

La besé.

* * *

**¡Al fin! ¡El tan esperado beso se dio! Pero ahí no termina, ahora viene el _POV _de Elsa.**** Espero que les esté gustando la historia hasta ahora.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que apoyan la historia con un favorito, alerta o _review._  
**

**Besos, **

**Niettono.**


	12. Capítulo 11

**********************Disclaimer: Este fic NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El fic original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: ****s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Solo un beso**

Desperté, tosiendo violentamente, agua saliendo de mi boca y cayendo en la nieve. Jack estaba inclinado sobre mí, con sus ojos azul hielo llenos de preocupación. Mi cabeza se dejó caer en la nieve mientras lo observaba con los ojos entre abiertos, mis pulmones todavía ardiendo y mi garganta con una sensación cruda.

—¿Jack? —dije, mi voz salió en un tono áspero. Un alivio inundó su rostro y sonrió.

—Elsa —dijo. Parpadeé, mirándolo a los ojos antes de buscar alrededor a cierto muñeco de nieve.

—¿Olaf? —me las arreglé a decir entre jadeos.

—Olaf está bien —Jack me aseguró— Él está justo aquí.

Entonces la persona a la que estaba buscando se paro junto a mí.

—¿Elsa?

—¡Olaf! —dije, tomando otra gran bocanada de aire— Estás bien— Él lucía un tanto extraño sin su nariz, sus brazos y cabello, pero estaba bien y era lo que importaba.

—¡Pensé que habías muerto! —chilló, parecía como si quisiera envolverme en un fuerte abrazo, pero eso era algo difícil cuando no tenía sus brazos. Reí ásperamente, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Ya morí —dije, sintiendo cosquilleo en la garganta— No puedo morir de nuevo —y volví a toser. Entonces vi como Jack utilizó su cayo para volver a congelar el lago— Ve a patinar Olaf —le insistí, sonriéndole— Lucías tan emocionado.

Olaf vaciló, turnando su vista entre el hielo y yo, con una expresión llena de duda. Él miró a Jack quien le dio una sonrisa alentadora y le asintió. Una vez recibió la aprobación de ambos, tomó mi consejo y fue hacia el hielo donde vi sus partes restantes que habían caído en una pila. Esta vez estaba patinando con más cuidado que antes.

Me senté, Jack puso uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y me acercó a él. No estaba fría, solo empapada hasta los huesos. No obstante, su calidez me reconfortó y me apoyé en él mientas observábamos a Olaf patinar en amplios círculos alrededor del lago. En repetidas ocasiones miraba hacia donde estábamos para asegurarse que yo estaba bien. Eso era dulce, sonreí y reí en el hombro de Jack al recordar tratando –y fallando– en enseñarle a Anna a patinar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jack. Podía sentir que me estaba mirando.

—Nada —dije, mi voz sonaba casi normal ahora— Sólo estaba pensando en cómo Anna nunca pudo patinar sobre hielo.

—¿En serio? —dijo— ¿La hermana de la Reina de la Nieve no podía patinar? —Negué con la cabeza y volví a reír.

—No, era muy torpe —Jack rió y lo sentí moverse ligeramente más cerca a mí— Me asustaste hoy.

—Lo siento. Ni si quiera pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Lo sé —contestó suavemente— Probablemente no debí preocuparme tanto como lo hice —dijo y levanté la vista para mirarlo.

—¿Entonces por qué lo estabas? —él suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello.

—Cre- creo que es por mi hermana.

—¿Tenías una hermana? —pregunté con curiosidad. No tenía ni idea.

—Cuando era humano —empezó a explicar— Ella era mi hermana pequeña. Un día, la llevé a patinar al lago, pero no revisé el hielo y ella estaba parada sobre un punto débil. Fui capaz de jalarla fuera de ahí con mi cayo, diciéndole que estábamos jugando a la rayuela, pero cuando la halé fuera del punto débil, me deslicé en él y me ahogué. Así fue como me convertí en Jack Frost.

—¿Es por eso que cargas tu cayo contigo todo el tiempo? —Pregunté ¿Tal vez era como lo que mi collar era para mí?— ¿Por tu hermana?

—Ehm, no —dijo lentamente— Siempre llevo mi cayo conmigo porque es mi conductor. Sin él, no puedo usar mis poderes —fruncí el ceño. _Interesante_.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿No tienes uno?

—No que yo sepa —dije, negando con la cabeza— Siempre he sido capaz de usar mis poderes con mis emociones.

Jack no respondió y nos sentamos ahí por un tiempo en silencio, sin hablar, solo mirando a Olaf patinar. Él parecía estar divirtiéndose en el lago.

—¿Jack?

Él hizo un ruido de afirmación, sin apartar la vista de Olaf.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en encontrar tu centro?

—Bueno… me llevó un tiempo, ¿por? —respondió y me encogí de hombros.

—Es algo que ha estado en mi mente —Era verdad. Por lo que todo el mundo había dicho, una vez lo encuentre, todo tendrá sentido. Porqué seguía viva, porqué fui escogida como Guardián, todo.

—No te preocupes —dijo— Llegará a ti, y cuando lo haga, será la cosa más obvia de este mundo —me apoyé más en él, poniéndome más cómoda y él me miró— ¿Estás bien? No tienes frío, ¿o sí? —agarró el borde de su sudadera y empezó a quitársela, dándome un vistazo de sus ligeramente definidos abdominales antes de poner mis manos sobre las suyas para detenerlo.

—Estoy bien, Jack —le aseguré— El frío no me molesta —él me miró y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

—A mí tampoco me molesta —dijo y le sonreí.

—Lamento lo de tu hermana —¿Cómo era posible que pudiéramos ser tan similares en otras cosas además de nuestros poderes?

—Yo lamento lo de la tuya —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —dije.

—Sin embargo eso no lo hace más fácil, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo hace —admití— Aunque Anna vivió una larga y feliz vida con alguien que realmente la amaba y eso es todo lo que yo hubiese querido para ella.

—Eso es más o menos lo mejor que puedas desearle a cualquier persona —dijo— Vivir una vida feliz con alguien que los ame.

—Sí, lo es —¿A caso estaba imaginando el doble sentido de sus palabras?

Esa extraña fuerza que me atraía hacia él se hizo presente de nuevo, conectándonos. Acercándome a él. Sus ojos azules se paseaban entre los míos y mis labios. Nuestra cercanía hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Podía sentir nuestras respiraciones mezclarse mientras la suya golpeaba mi piel. Era distractor. No podía formular un solo pensamiento racional. Todo lo que podía pensar mientras mis ojos se cerraban era cómo sus labios se sentirían contra los míos.

Cuando puse mi mano en la nieve a su otro lado, mis dedos tocaron algo sólido. Era su cayo. Mis ojos se abrieron para ver los de Jack cerrados, su cálida respiración aún golpeándome –_Nos acabamos de conocer_– dijo mi subconsciente. Me quejé mentalmente ¿Era así como se sintió Anna cuando le dije que no se podía casar con Hans? Bueno, tenía razón sobre Hans siendo nada bueno ¿Quizás también tenía razón sobre Jack siendo demasiado bueno? Después de todo, hemos pasado tres días juntos, así que podía decir que lo conocía mejor de lo que Anna conocía a Hans, ¿cierto?

No sabía. De lo único que estaba segura era que sentarme tan cerca a él perjudicaba mi capacidad de pensar correctamente. Entonces, sonriendo ante mi idea, tomé su cayo y corrí unos metros. Mirando atrás, él tenía los ojos aún cerrados y estaba inclinándose hacia delante. Cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba allí, sus ojos se abrieron y vi cómo su cerebro trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Parecía que teníamos el mismo efecto el uno sobre el otro.

—Solo para estar segura de entender —dije jugando, con una sonrisa en mi rostro— ¿Mientras yo tenga esto, tú no puedes usar tus poderes?

Él me sonrió, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano mientras caminaba hacia mí.

—Devuélvemelo.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó mientras movía el cayo detrás de mi espalda, levantando un dedo mientras él trataba de rodearme para alcanzarlo.

—Devuélvemelo, Elsa.

—Atrápame primero —contrarresté y él parpadeó sorprendido, no esperando mi respuesta.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos —lo reté, alejándome unos pasos— Pensé que habías dicho que eras el Guardián de la Diversión —Y corrí hacia el lago. Olaf y yo patinamos alrededor de nosotros en círculos mientras yo pasaba el cayo de una mano a la otra con facilidad. Levanté la vista con una sonrisa para ver a Jack parado en la orilla observándonos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Vienes? —lo llamé— Tú eras el que quería patinar.

Él rió y finalmente corrió tras de mí. Patiné lejos, balanceándome con facilidad en el hielo mientras reía. Jack continuó persiguiéndome por cerca de una hora y me di cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me estaba divirtiendo. Fue este descubrimiento lo que me hizo ir más despacio, permitiendo a Jack taclearme, tumbándome en la nieve. Él aterrizó sobre mí con sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo para apoyar su peso mientras su cayo aterrizó aproximadamente a un metro, fuera de mi alcance.

La sonrisa seguía siendo evidente en mi rostro mientras jadeaba, tratando de que entrara aire a mis pulmones. Jack me estaba mirando, también respiraba pesadamente, pero con una expresión de suficiencia en su rostro y ojos.

—Así que… —dijo, una vez nuestras respiraciones empezaban a normalizarse— desde que te atrapé, ¿qué gano yo?

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté.

—Oh, puedo pensar en algo —se inclinó hasta que nuestros labios estaban otra vez a sóelo centímetros— ¿Está esto bien? —preguntó en un susurro. Yo asentí, negándome a pensarlo dos veces. Esto no era una propuesta de matrimonio. Era solo un beso y ya estaba cansada de pensar cómo sería. Quería saber y parece que él también porque no perdió tiempo en conectar nuestros labios.

Era maravilloso. Sus labios eran suaves y cualquier otra persona podría haber pensado que eran fríos, pero eran cálidos para mí, porque yo también estaba fría. Nuestros labios se movían en sincronía mientras alzaba una mano para tocar su mejilla. Al principio, el beso fue tímido, pero rápidamente creció en confianza. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más a mí.

¿Por qué me había resistido a esto? Se sentía tan bien, tan correcto. Algo que se sentía así no podía estar mal, ¿o sí? –_Sólo déjalo ir_– dijo una voz en mi cabeza y me relajé completamente. Dejé de pensar y me entregué al beso.

Eventualmente, el aire se volvió lo suficientemente necesario que tuvimos que separarnos y me encontré deseando permanecer en ese beso para siempre. Mis labios hormigueaban por el contacto mientras Jack y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos. Esta sensación era nueva para mí, pero se sentía bien. Se sentía tan bien estar aquí a su lado, el besarlo… todo.

—¡Eh , chicos! —nos llamó Olaf, sacándonos del mundo que habíamos creado— Probablemente deberíamos volver ahora.

Parpadeando, me senté mientras Jack se movía para sentarse a mi lado. El sol se había puesto debajo de la cima de las montañas, dejando que la luna brillara intensamente sobre nosotros. Lucía más brillante de lo normal, como si nos aprobara a Jack y a mi juntos. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que Jack también estaba observando la Luna.

—¿Te ha hablado alguna vez? —le pregunté.

—La única vez que me dijo algo, fue cuando desperté y me dijo que era Jack Frost, y trescientos años después cuando me dijo que era un Guardián.

Halé mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y descansé mi barbilla en ellas.

—Lo único que alguna vez me dijo fue que yo era Elsa, la Reina de la Nieve, hace cuatrocientos años.

—También te dijo que eres una Guardián —señaló, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

—No, te dijo a ti y a los otros Guardianes que aún no estoy segura sobre eso —dije y Jack me sonrió.

—Sí, yo tampoco estaba seguro sobre eso, al principio.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—Porque, antes de mí, sólo eran Tooth, Norte, Conejo y Sandy quienes –a excepción de Sandy– se quedaban en sus escondites a menos que fuese su festividad para llevar regalos, esconder huevos o lo que sea, y eso no era lo que yo quería. Me gusta lo que hago, jugar con los niños… pero no tienes que unírtenos solo porque la Luna lo dijo. Te unirás cuando estés lista.

—Pareces terriblemente seguro de ti mismo que me uniré —dije, a lo cual él rio.

—Como dije, El Hombre en la Luna no te escogería sin razón alguna.

—Olaf tiene razón. Deberíamos volver —dije, levantándome y sacudiendo un poco de nieve de mi ropa. Él también se levantó, recuperando su cayo antes de seguirme devuelta al castillo de hielo donde Olaf ya se encontraba en su habitación.

Nos paramos bajo el candelabro del techo, mirando alrededor con torpeza. Yo jugueteaba con mis dedos, él rascaba su nuca. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero había esa necesidad de decir algo.

—Ehmm… bueno, yo, ehm, me iré a dormir —dije, haciendo un gesto hacia la habitación detrás de mí.

—¿Tú duermes? —preguntó.

—He encontrado que es una manera bastante relajante de pasar el tiempo, —expliqué— deberías intentarlo —le dije y me sonrió.

—Tal vez lo haga.

Sonriendo, me ruboricé y baje la vista.

—Bueno… Buenas noches, Jack —Di la vuelta y empecé alejarme.

—¿Elsa?

Volteé y lo miré.

—¿Sí, Jack?

—No me arrepiento —dijo— Del beso.

—Yo tampoco —respondí, sonriéndole. Él me devolvió el gesto— Buenas noches, Jack.

—Buenas noches, Elsa.

* * *

**Como les dije, el _POV_ de Elsa del beso. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó cuando lo leí. Bueno, creo que los dejaré con este capítulo. Nos vemos la otra semana. De nuevo gracias a todos los que apoyan**** esta historia con un favorito, una alerta o un _review, _son los mejores.  
**

**Besos, **

**Niettono.**


End file.
